How to Save a Life
by Megalomania DHr
Summary: Foi tão divertido para Ronald Weasley mudar o destino de todos eles. Simplesmente tão divertido. DHr. .angst.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

**Capa:** (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**Nota da Moderadora:**

Acho que toda a galera da seção Nasty and Filthy do 6V está sabendo do nosso projetinho amour, e aqui estamos nós, com ele prontinho, lindo, betado, encapado e ansioso por ser lido.

O nosso plotado foi desenvolvido ao longo de _muitos _meses e foi uma idéia que surgiu em conjunto e foi desenvolvida entre todas as pessoas da seção, mesmo as que não estavam escrevendo, e nós queremos agradecer a todo mundo que lia a nossa fic no tópico dela, que ajudou no plot e nos encorajou a terminá-la.

O continue plotado é exatamente isso: uma fanfiction feita a muitas mãos, mas com um plot definido e uma linha a ser seguida e, confesso, no começo, eu nunca pensei que funcionaria. Mas aqui está nosso bebê, lindo e saudável, pronto para ir para o mundo e ser adorado por vocês. *-*

_How to Save a Life_ tem 14 capítulos mais o Prólogo, e já está pronta e apenas esperando para ser postada. Cada capítulo será postado na noite de segunda feira, então nos aguardem. \o

Antes de irmos para a fic em si, queremos agradecer e parabenizar às meninas maravilhosas que escreveram esta fic em parceria: Dark K., Mialle Lemos, Miss Krum, Marília Malfoy, Lally Y K, Malu Chan e Jeeh Black. Queremos agradecer também à Mismi (Livs, darling) e à Bruna F., que começaram o plotado conosco, mas acabaram tendo que deixar o Projeto.

Muito obrigada a cada uma e a todas vocês, meninas. Sem a colaboração de cada uma essa fic não seria possível, nem teria ficado tão *-* quanto ficou!

Obrigada mais uma vez e até à próxima!

_Dark K._

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**_Prólogo_**

Há certas coisas, certas ações, que acontecem agora e suas conseqüências ecoam ao longo dos anos, dos tempos, das vidas... das almas.

Ações tolas, muitas vezes infantis, determinam destinos, vidas e caminhos e mesmo sendo tão imaturas, resultam na mudança do curso de cada uma das pessoas envolvidas em tais situações, porque como já dizia o sábio, a espada de um tolo é mais afiada que sua mente.

Voltar a Hogwarts parecia uma atitude tão certa com o fim da guerra. As brincadeiras, o som do riso, o dormir e acordar sabendo que estariam ali, seguros e acima de tudo em paz. Nada os deixava mais leves, nada os fazia mais felizes. Sorrisos permanentes no rosto e, aos poucos, as pequenas rivalidades, as pequenas briguinhas diárias tomavam mais uma vez os corredores do castelo. Era como ser adolescente mais uma vez.

Ronald Weasley fora um homem corajoso na guerra. Enfrentou Horcruxes e voou em dragões. Assumiu e corrigiu seus erros, foi bravo, forte, corajoso, quase sábio. Mas ninguém parecia mais feliz em voltar à vida irresponsável de antes do que ele.

Foi fácil para Ron cair na antiga rotina. Foi fácil para Harry segui-lo e simples para Hermione assumir seu ar entre exasperado e divertido ao ver o ruivo retornar a agir com uma quase-criança.

Ronald Weasley mudou os destinos de sua vida, sua família, sua namorada e o seu próprio no dia em que decidiu que era realmente divertido voltar a implicar com Draco Malfoy. Ele também selou seu próprio caminho ao ver o ar de quase nojo, o desprezo já clássico de Malfoy ao ver Hermione.

Escrever ao seu irmão que tinha uma loja de brincadeiras pareceu algo tão simples. Planejar uma vingança por ter que passar tantos anos agüentando aquele mesmo ar de superioridade pareceu tão certo.

Não gostar de Malfoy era tão corriqueiro.

Foi tão divertido para Ronald Weasley mudar o destino de todos eles.

Simplesmente tão divertido.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Capítulo Um

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I  
**Capa:** (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo Um**

Ron sentira muita falta de Hogwarts, sentira falta do castelo, de se divertir. De ser apenas mais um adolescente sem responsabilidades maiores do que seus exames de fim de ano.

Ele realmente devia ter tido uma adolescência normal, mas ser amigo de Harry Potter não colaborou para isso em momento algum. Tentava manter grande parte dessas lembranças num canto de sua memória.

As grandes rixas por conta de lados haviam acabado, mas as boas e velhas brigas escolares estavam de volta e, independente de que lado Malfoy escolhera durante a guerra, em Hogwarts sempre seria assim.

Era apenas mais um dia de sol, as aulas haviam recomeçado, e isso não agradava muito a Ron, mas mesmo assim ele estava feliz por estar de volta. Hermione estava encostada nele, o braço do ruivo passado por sobre os ombros da namorada. Ela lia um livro e falava algo sobre duendes. Ou seriam elfos? Harry falava sobre quadribol.

Ron dava atenção a Harry.

Subitamente Harry se calou e lançou um olhar para algo perto do castelo.

Ron acompanhou o olhar do amigo e viu Draco Malfoy acompanhado por alguns sonserinos, o loiro lançou um olhar venenoso para Ron e principalmente para Harry... E um olhar todo especial para Hermione. Um olhar de absoluto nojo. E baseando-se nisso, Ron lembrou de George falando sobre um novo produto, uma poção do amor bem mais duradoura do que as outras que já haviam fabricado, mas ainda era necessário testá-la.

O plano se formou automaticamente na mente do ruivo. Não foi difícil convencer Harry, não foi difícil convencer George.

Draco Malfoy iria se apaixonar por Hermione Granger.

O pacote caiu na sua frente, deixado por uma coruja marrom que pertencia ao irmão.

Olhou para Harry e sorriu, enquanto escondia o pacote dos olhos de Hermione.

**-x-**

Supostamente seria apenas um dia normal… Pelo menos para a maior parte do castelo.

Ron riu ao imaginar como o dia correria para Draco Malfoy.

Como seria ver-se apaixonado pela pessoa que mais odiava?

Ele riu mais abertamente ao imaginar como ele se sentiria quando o efeito da poção passasse. Provavelmente iria sentir nojo dele próprio, o tipo de nojo que sente agora de Hermione.

Mas… E se fosse com ele? E se Ron acordasse apaixonado pela Pansy Parkinson, a detestável Slytherin?

"Bahhh, nem é bom pensar nisso"

Encontrou Harry e revisaram o plano. Era o dia ideal e eles tinham as condições ideais. Não haveria nenhuma hipótese de tudo correr mal.

À medida que o tempo passou, Ron começou a ficar ansioso. E se Hermione não concordasse em ajudar Malfoy? Era absolutamente crucial que fosse ela a dar-lhe a poção e melhor ainda seria que ela fosse a primeira pessoa que Draco Malfoy veria. George tinha sido bastante claro quanto a isso.

O problema é que não lhes servia de nada que Draco Malfoy se apaixonasse por outra pessoa que não fosse Hermione.

Foi então que a hora chegou: a aula de poções.

Ron teve o cuidado de deixar vaga para Hermione a cadeira que ficava mesmo em frente ao Draco. Ele começou a preparar a sua poção com menos cuidado que o normal e a namorada repreendeu-o.

Não era bem isso que ele queria.

Quando Slughorn se afastou da sala com o intuito de ir buscar mais ingredientes – que seriam ingredientes para ele ingerir com certeza – eles viram que era tempo de agir.

Ron provocou uma briga.

Harry foi até Malfoy. Tudo foi imensamente rápido não dando tempo a ninguém para reagir.

Antes que Draco reparasse, Harry tinha posto um pouco da sua poção em cima dele acidentalmente.

Sob pressão, foi tão fácil convencer Hermione que aquele líquido era o antídoto. Foi tão fácil convencê-la a dar-lhe o copo com o líquido para eles não se meterem em confusões com a McGonagall.

Foi tudo tão absurdamente fácil.

Draco ingeriu a poção sem ver quem lha tinha dado.

Ele abriu os olhos e arregalou-os ao olhar para Hermione.

Ron olhou para o Harry e este sorriu.

Estava feito e a brincadeira só tinha agora começado.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I  
**Capa:** (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo Dois**

Slughorn chegou à sala e logo avistou a bagunça em que estavam, mandando todos se sentarem em seus respectivos lugares.

"Ela até que está bonita" pensou Draco, quando Hermione sentou à sua frente "O que é que eu estou pensando? Ela é uma sangue-ruim e eu um Malfoy!"

Draco não conseguiu prestar atenção na aula. Quando o professor anunciou que Slytherin perdera 20 pontos por causa da desatenção dele, ouviu Harry e Ron rirem baixo e Hermione o olhar com desaprovação.

"Legal" pensou "Primeira vez que perco, esse ano, pontos para a minha Casa, e, para piorar, o Salvador Potter e o Pobretão Weasley estão rindo de mim, e eu estou notando uma Gryffindor sangue-ruim! Será que estou doente?"

A aula acabou e Slughorn passou uma tonelada de deveres para os alunos, o que fez alguns soltarem muxoxos de irritação. Hermione, como costume, juntou seu material e foi esperar seus dois amigos em frente à porta da sala de aula.

Ron e Harry, para a surpresa dela, saíram rapidamente das masmorras com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Posso saber por que vocês estão tão alegrinhos? – perguntou.

- Nada não, Mione – disse Ron passando uma mão pelos ombros dela – Só estamos aliviados com o estudo que o professor nos possibilita ter dando-nos um monte de deveres.

Hermione olhou com espanto para Ron, ele nunca foi de falar assim quando tinha deveres escolares. Decididamente ele estava aprontando alguma.

- Sabe, – disse Hermione depois de algum tempo – eu achei hoje, na aula, depois da confusão que foi armada, que alguém ficou me observando. Será que é apenas impressão minha?

- Claro que é! – disse Harry, rapidamente – Você deve estar sentido coisas que não estão acontecendo. Todo mundo sabe que Ron está namorando você. Ninguém seria estupidamente idiota a ponto de comprar briga comigo e com ele. Estou certo, Ron?

Ron fuzilou Harry com o olhar. Hermione era esperta, não era segredo para ninguém, muito menos para o Harry, e ele ainda ficava soltando indiretas do que eles fizeram?

- Claro, Harry – disse num tom como se fosse óbvio, ainda fuzilando Harry com o olhar.

Hermione olhou para o relógio de pulso.

- Gente, vou à biblioteca. Estou sem fome hoje, não vou almoçar. A gente se encontra na próxima aula.

Eles afirmaram com a cabeça. Agora que tudo estava começando à ficar interessante, riram quando viram Draco, cerca de quinze minutos depois, ir em direção à biblioteca.

Agora era só sentar e rir.

O ditado está correto:

"Quem ri por último, ri melhor"

E eram eles que estavam assumindo essa posição.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Chapter Três

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I  
**Capa:** (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo Três**

A biblioteca era um lugar pacífico, em regra. Os alunos sentavam-se em frente às mesas, os livros arrumavam-se e desarrumavam-se de acordo com a harmoniosa ordem que somente a mágica podia fazer. E Draco se sentiu bastante estúpido ao achar Hermione-sangue-ruim-Granger muito harmoniosa com aquele conjunto todo.

Balançou a cabeça diversas vezes e pensou em várias maneiras de torturar Weasel usando apenas um dedo. Ou a série de feitiços que poderia executar só para vê-lo cair ao chão, levantar-se e fazê-lo se espatifar novamente.

Pensou, ainda, na série de insultos que poderia fazer a Potter, desde a maneira ridícula que seu cabelo ficava - afinal, que diabo acontecia com aquele cabelo? - a sua condição de órfão - maldade pouca sempre é bobagem - ou ainda o simples fato de irritá-lo, sem qualquer motivo. A sua vida se fazia mais feliz por esses pequenos detalhes.

E ainda pensou em incomodar todos os alunos da Grifinória, em como podia se vangloriar na aula de Slughorn, como era melhor e mais rico que metade da Escola... Mas nada disso funcionou.

A cada vez que virava a cabeça, o cabelo de Granger se mexia com a luz das velas. E não que fosse bonito, nada disso, só parecia diferente, e combinar com o cenário da biblioteca. Começou a ficar desesperado.

Suas mãos suavam, seus cabelos grudavam-se na testa e passava a mão novamente por eles para tentar se livrar da sensação de desalinho. Girou a pena entre os dedos, passou a mão pelo pergaminho e suspirou.

Alguma coisa de muito errado acontecia. Muito mesmo.

Hermione tinha algumas particularidades para estudar. Em primeiro lugar, não gostava de estudar em grupos. E não gostava de emprestar suas penas. Tinha algo em particular com elas, a maneira leve que escrevia e como todo mundo parecia afundar a ponta...

E em absoluto gostava que a observassem. Sobretudo quando era um garoto egocêntrico que sequer sabia o que as palavras 'convívio pacífico' significavam. Nunca um soco no rosto foi tão bem aplicado quando nele.

Respirou fundo e voltou a escrever. Faltava muita lição, a semana estava longe de acabar e Malfoy não parava de olhar. Será que ele não tinha necessidade de estudar?

Respirou fundo de novo, de novo, de novo...

- Quer parar com isso?

Ele a olhou um tanto surpreso. E depois, a malícia encheu seus olhos.

- Isso o que, Granger?

- De me olhar.

- Estou apenas abismado.

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

- Com o quê?

- Como você é desinteressante.

- Discordo. - Ela retrucou. - Se fosse tanto, você teria outra coisa para observar.

- A falta do que fazer traz as opções mais insólitas.

Ela avermelhou-se de raiva e mudou de lugar da biblioteca, estando escondida, naquele momento, por uma pilha de livros.

E ele continuava sem entender porque a olhava.

Merda.

**-x-**

Era noite na sala comunal da Grifinória.

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados em silêncio perto do fogo, fazendo a tarefa de poções. Slughorn tornara o sétimo ano mais fácil do que eles imaginavam que seria, sendo que ele ocasionalmente passava trabalhos que se assemelhavam aos que eles faziam anteriormente. Além disso, havia algo de amargo em freqüentar as masmorras sem encontrar Snape, assistir as aulas e preencher pergaminhos de lições sem temer o momento em que o professor viria até eles. O mais estranho em voltar para o castelo depois da guerra era, sem dúvidas, a ausência de Snape e de Dumbledore. Os três amigos compartilhavam o sentimento de que havia algo faltando em Hogwarts, como se o colégio estivesse incompleto, e a pior parte era que eles sabiam que ele realmente nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Harry largou a pena sobre o pergaminho, estirando-se na poltrona. Afinal, algo permanecera inalterado após a guerra, algo que revivia o ar de familiar do castelo, trazendo a simplicidade de diversas tardes que haviam passado ali, e esse algo era a eterna implicância com Draco Malfoy. Ron parecia estar lendo sua mente, pois naquele exato momento parou de escrever e voltou-se para ele. Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de ambos, que se lembraram do que haviam feito naquela manhã e agora viviam uma urgência em saber o que já havia acontecido.

- Er, Mione, você por acaso não viu o Malfoy hoje?

Hermione sobressaltou-se com a pergunta. Estivera profundamente concentrada em sua redação sobre os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e a última coisa que esperava era ser interrompida por um questionamento, principalmente um contendo aquele nome.

- Desculpe?

- Hum, você sabe, pelo castelo... Em algum momento do dia, você não se deparou com o Malfoy?

- Bom, Ron, receio que sim... Na aula de poções, aquela que todos nós temos com a Slytherin?

- Não, depois disso. - Harry interviu, suspeitamente ansioso - Você não esbarrou com ele pelo resto da tarde?

Hermione olhou para Harry, e de Harry para Ron, intrigada. O amigo e o namorado estavam estranhamente interessados, extremamente interessados. Interessados demais, ela diria. Interessados em saber se ela vira Draco naquele dia. Justo no dia em que haviam travado aquele diálogo (se é que poderia ser considerado um diálogo) na biblioteca.

- Na verdade, eu o vi na biblioteca.

- Sério?! Mas, você sabe, ele normalmente vai lá? Não parece algo que ele faria, não é?

- Ao contrário de certas pessoas, alguns alunos estão atualmente preocupados com seu aprendizado, Ron. Eu não sou a única que fica na biblioteca e, sim, Draco Malfoy passa suas tardes lá freqüentemente.

- Então, por acaso, você não notou algum comportamento diferente dele? Ele olhou demais para você, falou com você, algo do tipo?

- Harry, por que Draco Malfoy falaria comigo?

- Não sei... Te provocar, talvez... Quem sabe? Estamos falando do Malfoy, Hermione.

- Não, ele não falou comigo. E desculpe se eu estava ocupada demais para reparar, mas duvido que ele também tenha ficado me olhando. Mais alguma coisa que vocês desejem saber?

Harry e Ron se olharam, desapontados. Pelo que dizia no rótulo, a poção já deveria ter tido efeito. Talvez ela não fosse tão eficaz assim, e talvez ela nem ao menos funcionasse. Ron anotou mentalmente para mandar uma carta de reclamação para o irmão, exigindo seu dinheiro de volta, caso a poção não mostrasse resultados aparentes até a manhã seguinte. Queria discutir o ocorrido, ou melhor, o que não havia ocorrido com Harry, mas teria que esperar até eles estarem sozinhos para tal. Então ele simplesmente resmungou e voltou para a redação, decepcionado.

Hermione permaneceu observando ambos, desconfiada. Repassou mentalmente a pseudo-conversa que tivera com Draco naquele dia, buscando algo que pudesse se relacionar e justificar as indagações de Ron e Harry, mas simplesmente não pôde encontrar. No momento ela não pensara naquilo, mas relembrando agora, a atitude de Malfoy fora realmente estranha. Não o fato de abordá-la para dirigir-lhe algumas ofensas, mas a maneira como ele havia feito. Havia algo diferente do habitual em sua maneira de agir, algo que ela não sabia dizer o que era. Lembrou-se da maneira como ele a olhara, de um jeito que nunca olhara antes, algo em seus olhos diferente do desprezo de sempre. E então, o interrogatório de Harry e Ron, e o porquê de ela ter mentido para eles sobre falar com Draco por uma razão que ela desconhecia, e o porquê de ela subitamente estar se referindo a Malfoy como Draco.

Como sempre acontecia quando ela não sabia a resposta de algo, após poucos momentos Hermione começou a sentir uma profunda irritação, que a cada segundo se acentuava com as coisas mais banais. A maneira como Ron arranhava a pena no pergaminho, Harry e o tamborilar de dedos sobre o livro, o crepitar do fogo, tudo contribuía para o crescimento exponencial de seu ódio, até ela já não suportar mais permanecer ali. Então, antes que acabasse discutindo com Ron, como freqüentemente ocorria, Hermione desejou boa noite ao amigo e ao namorado e se dirigiu imediatamente para o dormitório.

Subiu as escadas com raiva e imersa em dúvidas, tentando ignorar uma voz ligeiramente mais alta que as outras e que insistia em lhe indagar _por que, quando ela pensava em Draco malfoy, seu coração batia muito mais rápido._

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

Capa: (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo 4**

Draco Malfoy não conseguia dormir. Ele revirava-se na cama, vezes sem conta, todas as noites desde... Um exatamente um mês atrás.

Sentia-se asfixiado, uma falta de ar muito particular, uma falta de ar que envolvia Granger.

Era capaz de passar horas a olhar para ela. No inicio, ela apenas o encarava de volta desconfiada. Ele não desviava os olhos, não era capaz disso. Tudo nela o atraía imensamente, e ele não sabia dizer bem o porquê. Queria falar com ela, mas sempre que se dirigia à sua mesa ela pegava suas coisas e ia embora sem lhe dar tempo para lhe dizer seja o que fosse. Nas aulas que tinham em conjunto, perdia consecutivamente pontos para a sua casa e muitas vezes reparou no sorriso do Weasley e o Potter... E isso o intrigava. Como poderia o Weasley sorrir quando ele desejava tanto a sua namorada? Como é que ele não se importava?

Hermione Granger já não era um enigma para ele. Sabia tudo sobre ela, quem era, onde nasceu, do que gostava. Muitas vezes, tais palpites não passavam disso mesmo, palpites. Mas ele sabia que estava certo. Outras vezes, era apenas fruto da sua observação. Se o seu olhar no inicio a deixava desconfiada, ela agora corava. E vê-la corada, no meio dos livros e a roer a sua pena era das coisas mais belas que ele já tinha tido o prazer de ver.

Ela era a coisa mais bela que ele já tinha visto... E não só. Ela era perfeita, a pessoa com quem ele deveria estar, sempre.

Sentiu-se sonolento quando começou a pensar no quão bom seria tê-la perto de si... O quão agradável seria senti-la...

Quando o sono finalmente o envolveu, foi rápido, certeiro, sem rastos. E ele adormeceu a sorrir e disse baixinho quando agarrou a almofada: "Sim, _minha_ Hermione."

**-x-**

"Algo está muito errado aqui." Pensou Hermione quando se sentou na biblioteca. Malfoy já lá estava e sorriu quando a viu. Ela cuidadosamente pousou os livros e começou a ler. Passado algum tempo, ainda conseguia sentir o olhar dele. Era como se queimasse. Levantou os olhos e ele olhava-a com uma admiração estampada no rosto. Ela começou-se a enfurecer. Será que ele achava que podia continuar a gozar com ela desta maneira?!

Pousou a pena, levantou-se e foi na sua direção. Ele não moveu um músculo ao vê-la avançar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?!

Ele parecia confuso.

- Como assim, Granger?

- Porque é que passa as tardes aqui, olhando para mim? Continua sem nada para fazer? Sendo tão desinteressante como disse que era, eu sugiro que vá estudar, e que pare de olhar para mim!

Ele levantou-se e pôs-se em frente a ela. Ela era mais baixa que ele. Ali, naquele instante, ela parecia desprotegida. E isso fê-lo sorrir.

- Precisa de ajuda para chegar até à enfermaria? – continuou ela – Você não está normal!

- Porque não, Granger? Qual é o problema?

Ela calou-se quando olhou nos olhos dele. Baixou um pouco e viu que ele ainda sorria, ternamente. E isso era errado. Alguma coisa muito errada se passava ali.

Ele pegou-lhe nas mãos, puxou-a para perto e ela surpreendeu-se ao sentir um arrepio involuntário. Paralisou completamente porque queria continuar a sentir a pele dele, mas não podia continuar ali e não conseguia pensar racionalmente sobre o assunto. Porque ela sabia que aquele não era o Malfoy. O Malfoy não a olharia com aquela ternura, nem a olharia com admiração.

Mas talvez o maior problema fosse o fato de ela não se importar com isso agora. E antes que qualquer um dos dois falasse ou se mexesse ela ouviu uma voz bastante familiar atrás de si.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

* * *

**Pessoal!!! Desculpem a demora, eu tipos que esqueci de postar. :S**

**MAS, para compensar, se houver bastante reviews, eu posto mais um amanhã que tal??**

**Agora sejam docinhos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

**Capa:** (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione olhou com _nojo_ para Draco. Estava claro desde o começo, ela que não quis enxergar: esse um mês que ele passou a observando era apenas para que depois outra pessoa, um amigo dele, de preferência, os pegassem em um _quase_ beijo e espalhasse para toda a escola. Ele não mudara.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, que escorriam rapidamente pela face. Olhou de Draco para Zabini e saiu correndo da biblioteca, deixando seus pergaminhos, seu tinteiro e suas anotações sobre a mesa, com a esperança que a Madame Pince guardasse-os para ela pegá-los depois.

Draco acompanhou com os olhos Hermione se afastando. Tentou chamá-la, mas ela fingia não ouvir, apenas corria com a sua _fragilidade_ que ele viu estampada em seu rosto minutos atrás, antes dele estragar tudo. Droga, agora ela estava pensando que tudo era armação!

- Draco, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Zabini.

- Você viu o que você acabou de fazer, Blaise? – perguntou o loiro, irritado – Finalmente, depois de um mês, quando tenho a chance de mostrar a ela que não sou o garotinho mau de anos atrás e que sinto uma estranha _atração_ por ela, você vem e estraga tudo – ele socou de leve a mesa.

- Então é ela a garota que você tanto fala dormindo? – ele riu – Ela não é para você, Draco. Você merece coisa muito melhor!

Draco olhou com frieza para o amigo. Tinha dó, pena dele. Ele não compreendia nada sobre a atração que ele sentia por Granger.

Encostou-se na parede. Não podia culpar Zabini por nada. Mesmo que ele não estivesse aparecido, não ia passar daquilo, ela não iria dar nem ouvidos para ele. Ia pensar que ele estava tramando algo contra ela ou contra seu _namoradinho._ Irritou-se consigo mesmo. Agora nem ela, a protetora dos fracos e oprimidos, acreditaria nele.

Olhou pela janela. Viu Hermione correndo em direção à beira do Lago da Lula Gigante. Ela ainda chorava.

Desencostou da parede e correu para fora da biblioteca, esbarrando em Blaise. Pediu desculpas rapidamente, ainda correndo. Tinha que esclarecer tudo com ela.

Viu Potter e Weasley conversando em um dos corredores vazios, pareciam estar conversando sobre Quadribol. Weasley devia estar tão distraído que não vira Hermione passar, às lágrimas

Não se distraiu com os dois garotos, em tempo normal teria zoado o Weasley falando que ele não dava devida atenção a sua namorada. Porém, ele não falou isso por duas razões: ele não gostava de lembrar que Hermione tinha namorado, principalmente quando o namorado é o Weasley, e que Weasley não merecia de sua atenção quando Hermione está chorando por sua culpa.

Continuou correndo, cada segundo era precioso, cada segundo era uma chance a mais dela o ouvir, dele poder explicar que Zabini apenas chegara na hora errada no momento errado.

Saiu das propriedades do castelo e logo a avistou. As lágrimas, a esse ponto, já haviam cessado. Ela estava passando a mão calmamente no lago.

Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que só os dois estavam fora do castelo.

Seria o momento ideal para que acertassem as diferenças e, quem sabe, até ter um pouquinho de amizade entre eles.

Aproximou lentamente sem fazer barulho, estava bem próximo a ela.

- Granger, podemos conversar? – ele falou, quase suplicando.

- Conversar? – ela perguntou em tom de insolência. – Claro. Vamos conversar. Política, economia, preconceito, qual assunto?

- Nós? – ele arriscou com olhos estreitos. Não estava muito feliz em ter a _necessidade_ de conversar, era deveras humilhante. Ainda mais porque ela parecia ter controle de tudo. E ele nem dos nervos.

- Hum... – ela respirou fundo e voltou a mexer os dedos na superfície liquefeita. Não se considerava uma pessoa exatamente ecológica, mas não podia negar que Hogwarts era um paraíso natural a se admirar. A grama sequer coçava na parte de trás de suas coxas, que a saia sempre se incomodava em subir quando sentava; era macia, de um tom verde vivo, como os olhos de Harry. Por falar no amigo, ele estava estranho e...

- Granger? – Draco grunhiu, irritado. Odiava esperar.

- Ah sim, conversar, – ela voltou com a mesma entonação de voz e passou a se concentrar na tarefa de enxugar a ponta dos dedos com uma toalhinha que estava no bolso da capa. – Sobre o que quer conversar _comigo_?

- Olha, não temos um bom histórico e...

- Eu diria que não chegamos a ter um.

- Se parar de me interromper facilita para mim e para você, – ele cortou-a com a paciência no limite. Um sorriso frouxo de vitória curvava os lábios rosados, e Draco sentiu-se ruborizar – _isso mesmo, ruborizar_ – de raiva.

- Então diga logo, tenho lição para fazer, uma vida para cuidar, coisas assim.

- Foi um lamentável engano. – Disse, afinal.

- Fato. – Ela assentiu e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. – Eu sabia que não poderia...

- Mas, hum... peço desculpas? – ele percebeu como a palavra parecia estranha na sua boca e como ela combinava com sua Granger.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e com toda a dignidade que conseguiu recolher, perguntou:

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Não tenho certeza, - ele olhou para o lado, incerto. Seu coração batia a mil por hora, e além de isso ser ridículo, e combinar com uma garota, sentia-se patético. Entretanto, quando o rosto de Granger, _não,_ _Hermione_ vinha a sua mente, fazia sentido. Sentido demais.

- Malfoy... – ela disse baixo, tentando entender o loiro que se apresentava em um poço de contradições – o que está tentando dizer?

- Eu já disse.

- Não é só isso, - deduziu.

_Lógico que não, sua garota estúpida, parece que estou me apaixonando por você mas tudo bem, vamos conversar, rodear em frente à lareira da Grifinória e ter filhinhos loiros com olhos castanhos._

A idéia parecia patética a princípio, mas depois...

- Chega!

- Você é realmente excêntrico, - a garota observou novamente com a sua ironia nas palavras, com seu jeito de agir rebatendo suas respostas. Faria sentido fazê-la sua também. Faria sim, todo sentido do mundo. – Não entendo, passa anos se preocupando em fazer minha vida um inferno e agora age como se fosse movido por... mágica e tenta ser gentil comigo e depois estraga... O que você quer?

- Há bastante mágica nesse mundo, - ele respondeu com cautela, sem realmente ser ácido. Mágica podia explicar porque parecia gostar de sua Granger. Granger. _Impessoalidade._

- Honestamente, Malfoy, eu ainda...

_Eu também não._

Ele não lembra muito do que pensou depois. Era apenas os lábios de _sua_ Granger lutando contra os seus, o gosto de morango e muffin que comeu em algum lugar perdido do dia. Era o seu peito contraindo e relaxando, rápida e consistentemente, quase em um ofego, porque não podiam, não conseguiam e sequer queriam respirar. Era a pressão do seu corpo contra o dela, o calor castanho que ela emanava, os sons inteligíveis de sua garganta e a maneira cruel que as suas unhas afundavam em sua camisa enquanto ela tentava se afastar.

Ela parou de lutar em algum momento em que as mãos de Draco sentiram a pele arrepiada de suas costas, que as laterais de suas pernas se apoiaram na sua coxa e que a sua coluna envergou a tal ponto de cobri-la, ainda que parcialmente, para sentir seu calor junto à grama, e desfrutar da calidez do beijo que _ela correspondia_.

Os dois se beijavam outro instante qualquer que as mãos dela se infiltraram nos cabelos finos e perceberam que eram macios ao menor dos toques e como a delicadeza dos traços de Malfoy não combinavam com a rudeza quase instintiva que ele a beijava, apertava, consumia. Até que uma hora nenhum dos dois agüentou.

E lá estava ela, embaixo dele, com a frieza da ponta dos seus dedos tocando seus lábios inchados e só podia enxergar o dia ensolarado nos matizes do cinza. Era como se a presença dos dois tivesse tragado toda e qualquer cor, o gosto ficasse puro, o cheiro e o calor ficassem mornos, quase insípidos. E ao menor sinal da respiração que se acalmava, no silêncio das águas do lago que se mexiam logo atrás dele, Draco escolheu _aquele_ momento. Ela _seria_ _sua._

- Não sei como, porquê ou quando, - ele encontrou sua respiração quase ofegante de novo enquanto traçava devagar a curva de seu nariz sardento. - Estou me apaixonando por você, Granger.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

Capa: (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo Seis**

_Não, Hermione, você não fez isso! No jardim de Hogwarts com... ele! Você só pode estar ficando louca! Com qualquer outra pessoa seria explicável, mas justo Draco Malfoy!_

Hermione lutava contra seus pensamentos enquanto voltava para Hogwarts, com o cabelo bagunçado, vestes amassadas, lábio inchado e lágrimas escorregando pela face. Estava claro para quem visse alguém desse jeito o que havia acontecido, mas era Hermione Granger quem estava assim.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? Caiu no jardim? - ela ouviu a voz de um garoto, percebeu claramente que as vestes eram da Ravenclaw, mas não tinha coragem de levantar o rosto - Quer que eu te leve para a Ala Hospitalar?

-Não, obrigada - disse com voz fraca, temendo ser descoberta pelo ravenclaw.

Subiu correndo as escadas até o Salão Comunal, onde encontrou Ron, Harry e Ginny falando sobre Quadribol tão entusiasmados que nem perceberam a sua chegada.

E não é que ninguém notou que ela estava estranha? Aos poucos, ela voltou ao normal. Só que uma coisa nunca apagava a outra. E ela evitou ao máximo ir ao jardim. _Ao máximo._

Um mês depois

"Nós precisamos conversar."

Era uma frase simples, mas que fez Hermione congelar e deixar cair metade dos volumes grossos que tirara da biblioteca. A voz com uma oitava rouca, na entonação perfeitamente educada. Um mês que ouviu aquela mesma oração. E um mês que...

Hermione virou-se tão bruscamente que Draco achou que ela cairia com tantos volumes nas mãos. Fora os que tinham caído, claro. Ao invés disso, a garota estreitou os olhos e, com uma expressão bastante irritada, bateu um dos pés contra o solo, como se tentasse conter a frustração.

- Você já teve sua _conversa._ Contou para seus amigos da Slytherin? Gostou de me fazer sentir humilhada? Já ganhou galeões de ouro por sua aposta? Ótimo! Enfie todos eles no rabo. Deixe-me em paz agora.

- Do que você está falando? - ele perguntou para as costas dela, já que no meio tempo em que falava, ela recolheu seus livros e recomeçou sua caminhada em direção aos dormitórios.

- Estou falando da sua sedução _barata_ e dessa mentira que você disse que está apaixonado por mim. Por acaso você anda bebendo firewhisky com freqüência? Saiba que os efeitos co-

- Ninguém está mais confuso ou envergonhado nessa merda do que eu, Granger¹. -_Hermione._

- É claro. Como se você não violasse as meninas da Slytherin!

- Está com ciúmes? - ele quase riu. - Ainda que esses detalhes não sejam da sua conta.

- Não estou com nada. Apenas quero ir para meu quarto e que você morra. Difícil?

- Sim, porque eu ainda quero falar com você.

- E eu não! - ela exclamou, com os dois no meio do corredor vazio, os tons alaranjados do fim do dia infiltrando pelas balaustradas.

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado, e, antes que Hermione virasse novamente, segurou-a pelos ombros e empurrou-a contra a parede, fazendo com que os livros dela caíssem aos seus pés. A mochila pendia em um ombro só.

- Eu não fiz nenhuma aposta com ninguém, Gr-_Hermione_, - ela estremeceu, porque saboreou as sílabas na boca rosada de lábios finos. - Não violo garotas inocentes, não estou te humilhando, pelo menos não dessa vez. Estou apaixonado por você, isso mesmo, _apaixonado._ Grite, brigue, negue o quanto quiser, isso não muda que essa merda estranha está acontecendo comigo, e não muda o que aconteceu entre nós no mês passado.

Ela parou de respirar quando houve o 'nós'.

- E isso _não _muda que, se está tão confusa quanto a isso, é porque está tão dentro dessa merda toda quanto eu!

- Isso é ridículo, vai me dizer que estou perto da idéia de _gostar_, me _apaixonar_ por _você_?

- Acredite se quiser, _Hermione_. - ele saboreou novamente o nome em sua língua. Ela engoliu seco e a mala desceu do seu ombro para o chão. Já era quase noite, o céu já tinha matizes de azul escuro. E os olhos dele eram azul-cinzentos.

Ele abaixou o rosto para fitá-la de perto e os seus olhos arregalaram. As mãos dele desceram para sua cintura, laterais, até chegar nos seus quadris. Draco venceu a distância entre os dois e colou os lábios nos dela.

A princípio, um banho de água fria desceu na sua cabeça, sem que conseguisse evitar o arrepio. Havia uma tensão, uma sensualidade intensa na maneira que ele puxava a sua coxa ao encontro do seu quadril e roçava seu corpo no dela.

Tremia com as mordiscadas nos seus lábios, no seu pescoço, no encontro do ombro, na clavícula. E quando percebeu, sua blusa estava aberta, sem que oferecesse qualquer resistência.

Nesse instante, ela precisou fechar os olhos, porque suas mãos soltaram o sutiã e seus lábios encontraram os dele. As suas mãos percorriam as suas costas por cima da camisa, porque era covarde demais para se sucumbir _daquele_ jeito, _daquela_ maneira.

O modo que a beijava parecia ligeiramente surreal, já que apesar de seus lábios serem finos, exigiam, e de ter aparência delicada, empurrava-a contra a parede.

- Aja. - ele disse entre beijos em seu rosto. Suas mãos correram com timidez pelos botões da camisa dele, e deixou inerte a gravata verde contra sua pele branca, como se precisasse lembrar como aquilo era errado. Tocou delicadamente o tecido macio e entreabriu os olhos, esquecendo-se de seu estado de semi-nudez, de que aquele era Draco Malfoy e ela Hermione Granger, que transar na escola era proibido, de tudo. Permitiu-se observar a curva de suas feições, o queixo e nariz finos, as sobrancelhas claras, os olhos azul-cinzentos.

Ele quase sorriu. Ela soube ler. E nessa linguagem corporal, Hermione abriu o botão da sua calça e Draco puxou sua calcinha, para depois segurá-la por debaixo das coxas contra a parede; ao encontro do seu corpo, tremeu com a proximidade e, tortuosamente, experimentou tocá-la devagar, para quase sorrir de novo ao ver sua expressão de prazer mudo.

Mas isso não bastava. Queria _mais._

- Você acredita em mim? - ele perguntou quase sem ar. Ela era sua. _De novo._ E nada se comparava àquilo.

Ela entreabriu os olhos, mas não disse nada. Estava dispersa, como se analisasse o jeito que a tocava de maneira tão íntima, tão segura e tão intensa que pareciam velhos conhecidos. Como se não fosse apenas uma vez. Não tinha dor, vergonha, culpa. Era muito carnal, mesmo que se movessem devagar, e era íntimo, mesmo que estivessem quase vestidos. Não sabia precisar quando suas pernas envolveram sua cintura, ou qual o momento que marcou as costas escorregadias com as unhas.

Somente soube que quando ele e ela estavam abraçados, que seguravam o rosto de cada um, em busca de amparo, fitaram-se como se realmente tivessem consciência de si mesmos. Como se tivessem dado conta do que tinha acontecido.

E de repente, não importava.

Porque tinha anoitecido. Porque ela acreditava. Ele sabia disso. As velas acenderam com a mágica e o rosto de ambos ganhou novos contornos com a luz amarelada.

O resto não era ignorado, nunca foi, mas podia esperar; porque apesar disso, em nenhum momento tiraram as gravatas.

_¹ Frase do Chuck, Seventeen Candles, Gossip Girl. __Apenas porque ficou bem no contexto._

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

**Capa:** (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo 7**

Os dois sentaram no corredor, já devidamente vestidos.

- Por que eu, Malfoy? - Hermione perguntou baixo.

- Não faço idéia... Só que... - o loiro não sabia como explicar. Como poderia dizer que um dia simplesmente tinha percebido que ela não era somente uma sangue-ruim imunda? - Só que, um dia, eu percebi você de uma forma diferente. Não me pergunte "Por quê?", porque eu mesmo não sei. Só... aconteceu.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e encostou na parede, suspirando. O silêncio entre eles era confortável, mas a fazia pensar.

E ela pensou e pensou.

E lembrou-se de Ron e tudo que eles haviam vivido até ali.

E pensou no que havia acabado de acontecer entre Draco e ela, e percebeu que havia sido forte demais para que ela ignorasse.

E agora ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

**-x-**

Porque todos pareciam estar olhando para ela? Aquelas garotas na mesa ao lado estavam falando sobre ela, com certeza estavam.

Merda.

Estava ficando paranóica. _Ninguém, nunca,_ iria descobrir o que aconteceu com ela e ele.

Ele. Draco. Malfoy. O Slytherin e a Sangue-ruim. Granger e Malfoy. Hermione e Draco. Eles. Juntos.

Merda, merda, merda.

Eles não eram as pessoas que se odiavam? E de repente ela não só o tinha beijado como _transado_ com ele. Tendo um namorado.

O muffin se revirou em seu estômago forçando uma volta pela sua garganta. Ela respirou profundamente três vezes.

Ron. O que faria com Ron? Contaria tudo que aconteceu e imploraria para que a perdoasse? Ou deixaria tudo em segredo? E Harry e Ginny e todos que ficariam sabendo, se ficassem sabendo, o que diriam? O que pensariam? E ele, o que ele estava pensando? Será que havia contado a Zabini ou a Parkinson?

Droga.

Por Deus, porque tinha quer ter feito aquilo? Logo com ele, com Draco Malfoy. Foi tudo tão impensado, em um momento estavam conversando e no outro os lábios dele percorriam seu pescoço e seu ombro deixando um rastro úmido... Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Não.

Não podia, não era certo, não era... natural.

O que havia acontecido era um erro. Erros funcionam de um jeito simples, você os comente, se arrepende, aprende com eles e nunca mais volta a cometê-los. Simples e prático.

Draco havia sido um erro e ela havia aprendido com ele.

Ponto final.

Um erro.

_Defina 'erro' agora, Hermione_, ela pensava enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção à sua sala comunal.

Não era melhor do que ninguém para julgar Draco e chamá-lo de erro.

E ele também não era melhor do que ela. Mas ele não estava chamando ela de erro, estava?

E se estivesse?

E se ele, naquele exato instante, achasse que ela era um erro, que não era natural, que não deveriam mais se ver, e acabar com uma coisa que... bem. Que nunca havia sido.

Ela não havia terminado com Ron.

Ele andava aos cantos com uma loirinha sem graça da Ravenclaw.

Eram erros, os dois?

E crescia a agonia em seu peito, e emoção desconhecida de ter medo de _perder_, que só havia sentido uma vez antes – quando Ron estava com Lavander – mas nunca naquela intensidade.

E seus pés encontraram o caminho para onde ele estava sozinhos, com a pressa de quem precisa – **necessita** - fazer algo, porque a simples inércia a estava matando.

- Nós precisamos conversar.- ela disse sem fôlego.

- Pensei que essa frase fosse minha, Granger. - respondeu o sorriso de lado que se desfez na sua boca.

Juntas, parecendo certos.

_E desde quando a definição de errado é sentir certo, Hermione?_

**-x-**

Não era mais tão divertido, nem mesmo fora muito divertido. Malfoy não parecia ter muita coragem para se aproximar de Hermione. E a morena não poderia dar-lhe um fora para que rissem do loiro. Harry nem se importava mais.

Talvez nem se lembrasse direito mais.

Hermione estava excessivamente distante.

Bateu no ombro do amigo, chamando-o para que o acompanhasse.

- O que vamos fazer mesmo, só por curiosidade? - perguntou Harry caminhando rapidamente ao lado de Ron.

- Falaremos com Malfoy - explicou ele. - O efeito da poção já deve ter passado, mas eu quero tripudiar sobre aquela cara de doninha.

- Isso tudo porque você não conseguiu que Hermione desse um fora em Draco Malfoy? - os olhos verdes brilharam com alguma diversão. - Será que não está com ciúmes?

- Do Malfoy? Poupe-me. Hermione é minha namorada, depois de tudo que passamos, depois das coisas que Malfoy fez, ela sequer pensaria em dar uma chance.

Ambos desciam as escadas pulando degraus, Ron estava apressado para encontrar Malfoy e Harry simplesmente tentava alcançar os passos do ruivo.

- E isso simplesmente confirma sua certeza sobre o amor dela.

- Não é sobre nosso namoro, isso é sobre fazer alguma coisa contra Malfoy.

- Você está mesmo com ciúmes? Acha que a Hermione ficou com pena e resolveu dar uma chance?

- Cala a boca, Harry.

E no íntimo Ron não queria aceitar que estava sentindo algum ciúme. Que estava sentindo alguma coisa. Uma sensação real de perder Hermione. Um sentimento assustador e cogitado apenas quando Viktor Krum dançava com ela no baile do quarto ano.

Harry pegou o Mapa do Maroto para conferir o paradeiro de Malfoy, e, ao ver que ele se encontrava exatamente onde estava quando eles abandonaram os dormitórios, fechou o pequeno pergaminho. Com a pressa não notou que um ponto preto se aproximava do ponto de Draco Malfoy. Um ponto com o nome de Hermione Granger.

Hermione não sabia dizer porque estava a fazer o que ele lhe pedia. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, tinha feito tudo para o evitar, até que do nada a nota que recebeu a fez sair da biblioteca e dirigir-se àquela sala de aulas inutilizada.

Parou em frente à porta, respirou fundo e desejou afastar-se dali. Tudo estava bem, certo? Ron estava bem, Harry estava bem, ela estava bem. Então porque é que não sabia quando ela e Ron tinham estado sozinhos pela última vez? Porque é que uma voz lhe disse manhosamente que _"Ron não te merece"_ quando pensou nisso? E porque raios parecia tonta a olhar para uma porta?

Draco abriu a porta e perante à cara de incredulidade dela puxou-a delicadamente por um braço para dentro da sala.

- Eu dei o tempo que precisava, Hermione.

E ela pareceu tão confusa que ele a abraçou e ela se deixou ser abraçada sem resistência. E antes que pudesse ter consciência do que fez, os lábios de Draco estavam colados aos seus e a sua mão puxava-o pela nuca para mais perto.

Não ouviram ninguém.

Ninguém os ouviu.

A última coisa que Ron pensou depois de abrir aquela porta foi porque é que Draco ainda parecia estar apaixonado por Hermione.

E depois desmaiou.

- Droga! – exclamou Hermione soltando-se dos braços de Draco e indo rapidamente ao encontro de Ron – Harry, chame algum professor. Chame a Professora McGonagall.

Harry saiu imediatamente da sala para ir ao encontro da diretora. Sabia que Hermione podia muito bem reanimar Ron, mas também sabia que ela não conseguiria fazer um bom feitiço no estado que ela estava.

-Hermione – disse Draco, quase que sussurrando – você está muito pálida, e...

-Draco! – interrompeu a morena – você não entende? Acabou de acontecer tudo o que não podia acontecer. – ela levantou e foi perto de Draco e pegou as mãos do garoto – Isso significa que acabou. Fim da linha. Game Over.

Hermione foi novamente ao encontro do namorado, que ainda estava deitado no chão, inconsciente.

-Mas, Hermione, eu te amo... O que sinto por você, dói falar isso em voz alta, e sinceramente é contra todos meus princípios, não sinto por mais ninguém.

-Você não entende, não é? - perguntou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando diretamente para os olhos azuis-acizentados que tanto odiava – Você não tem mais nada a perder. Depois do que aconteceu ano passado sua família perdeu quase tudo. Não digo em bens materiais. Sua fortuna está quase toda lá, em Gringotes. Eu digo a imagem. Não terá problemas para você ser visto em Hogwarts com uma sangue-ruim. Eu não...

-Você não ficará mal falada, eu juro. A gente pode até ir morar em um lugar distante, sem ninguém que conhecemos...

-Se fosse só isso... Draco, eu sou Hermione Granger, se esqueceu? A amiga do Garoto-que-Sobreviveu e do seu Fiel-Escudeiro Ron Weasley; o cérebro da equipe. Não é isso que todos os jornais falam? Se fosse só por imagem fugiria com você, sem dúvidas. Mas eu _devo_ isso a Ron. _Devo_ agora mais do que nunca.

-Você pode falar que deve a ele e tudo o mais, mas no fundo você sabe que ele não te merece. Mas, infelizmente, se ele não te merece, eu não tenho nem o direito de respirar o mesmo ar que você. Mas, me prometa uma coisa e eu deixo você em paz: se um dia você se casar com ele, não pense apenas que é porque você deve isso. Seja feliz, e não viva apenas para fazer os outros felizes.

E com isso, deu as costas e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

**Capa:** (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo Oito**

"_**Se um dia você se casar com ele, não pense apenas que é porque você deve isso. Seja feliz, e não viva apenas para fazer os outros felizes."**_

Essa frase vinha às vezes em sua mente. Nos primeiros dias, ela vinha todas as noites, quando se livrava dos beijos molhados e pegajosos de Ron. Não é que não gostasse dele, mas alguma coisa por Draco Malfoy era mais interessante. Talvez fosse a certeza de que o ruivo desde-sempre fosse desestimulante.

O cérebro reage a estímulos também.

- Não viver pelos outros... A última pessoa para quem vivemos somos nós, - pensou em voz alta.

A pilha de livros permanecia melancólica sobre a sua cabeceira, pergaminhos em sua cama e duas penas com a ponta quebrada no chão. De fato, Hermione Granger não podia ser considerada uma pessoa desorganizada, mas algum psicólogo - coisa que ela começava a acreditar - disse que a reação humana sobre as coisas reflete o estado de espírito. E ela se sentia em uma desordem total.

Ron a perdoara, como já era esperado. Apesar disso, todas as vezes que encontrava Draco no corredor, procurava virar o rosto e a mão enorme do ruivo apertava sua cintura como se segurasse um fardo. Era nesses momentos que os olhos dele quase ficavam cinzentos de todo o azul, porque estava com raiva e lembrava da cena de semanas antes, que o fizera desmaiar.

Apesar disso, sentia um quê de insatisfação constante. Não gostava de ser tratada como um objeto muito menos que as pessoas não confiassem nela. Parecia óbvio que depositassem confiança, porque era uma das pessoas mais reservadas de Hogwarts. Entretanto, quando foi descoberta, as coisas simplesmente ficaram estranhas entre os três amigos.

Mas a quem iria enganar?

Harry iria apoiá-la mesmo que quisesse confabular com o diabo em forma de bruxo. E Draco estava muito perto desse conceito para ele. Harry, por excelência, era uma das pessoas mais altruístas que conhecia sem que isso se tornasse forçado, porque partia dele ser assim. E entender as pessoas, com todas as burrices que elas cometiam, era outra qualidade.

O problema era Ron. Não que fosse exatamente isso, só que a personalidade explosiva dele às vezes lhe dava nos nervos. E ultimamente, com os acontecimentos recém-experimentados, Hermione se viu sem paciência para muitas coisas. O detalhe era só um: estava sem paciência para Ron.

Um peso pairava sobre os seus ombros e no pergaminho quatro vezes estava escrita a frase que Draco lhe disse da última vez que se encontraram sozinhos. Não esperava uma declaração tão passional e tão dolorida da sua parte. Para ser sincera, tampouco entendia como de repente ele se viu apaixonado por ela. Ou ela por ele.

Mas precisava resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas. E era o que faria.

**-x-**

"Precisamos conversar"

A coruja só tinha essa mensagem, na caligrafia corrida de Hermione. Não precisava pensar muito para saber onde a encontraria. Só não tinha certeza se _queria_ encontrá-la. Observou, ao lado de sua cama, a foto da loira miúda e sorridente, junto com a carta de sua mãe.

Seus olhos claros cintilavam junto com o vestido azul-celeste da foto em movimento. Os cabelos em cachos suaves, soltos pelos seus ombros e a expressão de felicidade. Sentiu um vago desconforto no estômago ao lembrar _daquela_ ocasião. E imaginou se fosse Hermione naquela foto.

Não iria combinar. Ela era morena, com pele clara, então ficaria melhor de vermelho. Seus olhos não eram claros, seu rosto não era miúdo, muito menos delicada. E ainda assim, queria que ela coubesse naquele retrato.

Mas não estava. E nunca estaria.

Por isso abaixou a foto para sentir menos culpa e jogou a capa sobre os ombros.

**-x-**

- Precisamos conversar.

Draco riu. As conversas deles sempre eram interessantes. E depois da patética cena de semanas antes, a frase se tornava deveras cômica. Não se aproximou, não a beijou nem mesmo olhou diretamente para seu rosto. Mascarou uma feição cínica, encostou-se contra a parede e aproveitou da penumbra para observar como eram diferentes as ondas de loira para castanho.

- Não vai me perguntar sobre o que quero falar?

- Sinceramente, não.

- Draco, por favor, seja razoável.

Ele voltou a rir. E dessa vez os seus olhos encontraram o dela. Reconheceu a desolação, a raiva e o desejo. Mas viu algo a mais que não estava pronto para ver. E que não acreditava que veria.

- Eu estou confusa, o que você disse não sai da minha cabeça e eu não sei o que fazer!

- Você está me pedindo um conselho? - ele retrucou com ironia, - Que patético.

- Eu ou você? Não te ofendi e você joga vinte pedras sobre mim!

- Olhe, Hermione, não tem absolutamente nada para que nós conversemos. Aliás, tivemos bastante _conversas_, agora vá fazer isso com o seu namorado ruivo irritante, sim?

- Eu não sei se amo Ron, não sei o que sinto por você, não sei de mais nada!

- É claro. Deve ser muito ruim ter dúvidas, não é mesmo?

- Se você tem tantas certezas, por que não me ajuda? - ela tinha a voz embargada. E se sentia humilhada.

- Não adianta ter certeza por uma pessoa só se somos dois.

Ela ficou algum tempo no escuro, porque em uma rajada de vento as velas apagaram. Ela não usou a mágica para reacendê-las. E Draco foi embora, tão silencioso quanto voltou.

**-x-**

"_E se de repente o que você quer é errado e o que está destinado é certo?"_

"_Talvez seja o caso que você ver o porquê do que você quer é errado e se esse destinado é realmente o certo."_

"_E se nada disso fizer sentido?"_

"_A vida nunca faz sentido. Nós que damos um sentido a ela. Mas devemos arcar com a escolha de tudo que fazemos."_

"_Eu não sei o que fazer."_

"_Faça o que é certo."_

"_Não é o que eu quero."_

"_Não disse que é certo para os outros, mas sim para você."_

"_Não sei."_

"_De qualquer forma, Draco, você vai acabar fazendo o que te destinaram. Não é que você seja covarde, mas não é uma pessoa de grandes mudanças. Isso te assusta, e a mudança não é algo que qualquer pessoa possa encarar."_

"_Eu estava disposto."_

"_Mas ela não."_

"_Como me conhece tão bem?"_

"_Eu te amo. E quero continuar assim."_

"_E como me deixa livre para escolher algo que não é você?"_

"_Porque quem ama deixa ir. Uma hora volta, se for para ser. E se não voltar, é porque nunca me pertenceu."_

"_Eu não posso fazer isso com você."_

"_Você quem sabe. Mas quaisquer dos caminhos que você tome, assuma a conseqüência disso."_

Seu sorriso era pequeno e delicado. Perfume de frésia. E a foto azul-celeste parecia mais certa.

**-x-**

- Eu não agüento mais essa situação, Hermione! Você parece fora do mundo, não está aqui conosco, não está _comigo,_ desde a época daquele _filho da puta_ e...

- Deixe Malfoy fora disso, não tem nada a ver com o que...

- Lógico que não, - Ron retrucou com raiva, seu rosto incandescente de vermelho, - assim como você nunca o observa no Salão Comunal, nas aulas de Poções ou quando cruzamos o corredor! Você acha que eu sou burro? Eu posso não ter uma atenção enorme com as coisas mas eu _vejo_ algumas coisas, e dá para notar que _você_ fica comendo Malfoy com os olhos!

- E se for?

- Eu me recuso a olhar na sua cara se for para...

- Não seja infantil, Ronald.

Nesse momento Draco cruzou o corredor. E o punho de Ron na face de Malfoy.

- O que você está fazendo? - Hermione gritou, tentando inutilmente segurar o ruivo - que era três vezes mais alto que ela - para impedi-lo de bater _de novo_ em Draco.

- É culpa dele! Dele!

- O que foi, Weaselbee, problemas em manter sua namorada? - Ele passou a mão no machucado levemente inchado e fitou-o com ódio.

- Você é um imundo que só atrapalha a nossa vida!

- Claro, - ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e direcionou um olhar de soslaio para Hermione, que tinha as mãos no rosto para conter o choro, - tudo faz muito sentido quando colocamos nos outros a culpa pela nossa própria incompetência. Acorde, Weasley. Se sua namorada não quer ficar com você é porque percebeu o inútil que você é.

- Eu vou te matar! - Ron puxou do bolso da capa a varinha e direcionou-a ao loiro.

- Chega, Ronald! Draco, pare de provocá-lo!

- _Draco_? - Ron virou para ela com o rosto em chamas, - desde _quando_ o furãozinho virou _Draco_?

- Desde quando eu...

- Desde quando nós fizemos merda, Ron. - Harry apareceu sério e observava Malfoy com uma expressão de curiosidade.

- _Aquilo_ não tem nada a ver com...

- Aquilo o quê? - perguntaram Draco e Hermione em uníssono.

Os amigos fitaram um ao outro e lentamente o rubor de Ron se tornou palidez. _Será que o efeito da poção passou e ele __realmente__ se apaixonou por ela?_

- Não pode ser que vocês estejam... Urgh _apaixonados_, - Harry fez uma careta e observou os dois como casal. Não combinava.

- Claro que não, Potter. - Draco levantou o rosto para o trio e Hermione o fitou como se fosse um estranho. - Eu vou pedir Astoria em casamento logo depois da formatura dela. E eu amo a minha _noiva._

- E tudo aquilo que você tinha dito na...

- Bobagens, Granger, - A ofensa não chegava aos seus olhos; mas Hermione nunca olhou para eles. - você foi um bom _passatempo_. Espero que Weasley se divirta com os pedaços. - Draco se virou e fez menção de ir embora.

- Você não _pode_ ter feito isso comigo! - Hermione gritou enquanto os seus melhores amigos ficaram para trás. Segurou o braço do loiro e puxou-o como se o mero toque ardesse.

- Não toque em mim, _sua sangue-ruim nojenta._

Ela desmoronou de joelhos no meio do corredor. Era como se não fosse ela chorando por Draco Malfoy, como se visse de fora o que acontecia. Não eram suas lágrimas, ela não amava o loiro nojento da Slytherin, ele não tinha a humilhado na frente da escola inteira, do seu namorado e do seu melhor amigo. Nada disso tinha acontecido para ela.

A Hermione sensata estava de pé, com a expressão de desdém por toda a cena. E a Hermione de verdade estava amparada pelos braços de Harry Potter, que a levava para Gryffindor em completo transe.

**-x-**

_**Não ia dar certo.**_

Ele fechou os olhos com seu próprio peito comprimindo. Astoria o esperava em seu baile. De azul-claro, cachos loiros e olhos azul-bebê. No salão, Hermione de vestido dourado dançava com Ron com uma expressão entre resignação e carinho. Seus cachos eram castanhos, assim como seus olhos.

_**Não ia dar certo.**_

Os dois cruzaram duas vezes entre as danças.

_Eu te amo, era tudo mentira._

Ela afundou no abraço do ruivo, no último olhar antes de ir embora.

_Eu também te amo, mas não posso mais._

**-x-**

"_**Se um dia você se casar com ele, não pense apenas que é porque você deve isso. Seja feliz, e não viva apenas para fazer os outros felizes."**_

Engraçado que nenhum dos dois seguiu isso.

Porque nunca, nunca, nunca iria dar certo.

_Iria?_

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

**Capa:** (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo 9**

O tempo parecia com o próprio ânimo dela: cinza. Cinza-chumbo, chuva, trovões. E tudo isso em pleno verão. As gotas de água que caíam pareciam as lágrimas que ela estava tentando manter nos olhos.

Eram tristes como ela.

- Hermione, chegamos. – ela sorriu para o namorado e eles saíram do trem.

A escola ficou para trás... Toda vida que ela havia conhecido ficou para trás. Agora era respirar fundo e manter a cabeça erguida...

E trabalhar.

E se casar com o homem que amou durante quase toda a vida.

E ter filhos...

E tentar esquecer o que ela pensou que um dia poderia ter.

**-x-**

_24 de dezembro de 2003_

O barulho era muito alto e tornava praticamente impossível ouvir algo em particular, o cheiro de comida, perfumes do próprio ambiente e das próprias pessoas se misturavam dando ao lugar um aroma característico. A Toca era um lugar único e inconfundível.

- Mione? Posso falar com você um instante?

- É claro que sim, Ron – ela riu – Por que toda essa formalidade?

- Nada, só... a sós. – Hermione franziu o cenho

- Ok, mas seja rápido porque prometi a Fleur que ficaria de olho em Victoire enquanto ela ajudava sua mãe com a ceia. – o ruivo assentiu e indicou as escadas e Hermione o seguiu até entrarem no quarto de Ginny.

- Aqui é mais calmo – explicou o ruivo e ela continuou o olhando interrogativamente. Ele desviou o olhar para alguns embrulhos jogados em cima da cama.

- Presentes de Natal, sabe...– falou ela impaciente.

- É...– ela suspirou.

- Ron, eu _realmente_ prometi a Fleur... Podemos conversar depois.

- Não. Tem que ser agora. – Hermione começou a ficar preocupada, Ron não era muito de falar sério e suas orelhas estavam vermelhas demais.

- Eu já devia ter feito isso a mito tempo, mas... O que eu realmente quero dizer, é que, bem... – ele suspirou profundamente – Você sabe que eu sou uma merda com as palavras e nunca vou poder fazer isso de um modo decente, mas, enfim, eu te amo, Hermione, mesmo que seja uma anta para demonstrar sentimentos e que tenha cometido umas idiotices que fugissem do controle... – ele parou um momento e Hermione sentiu seu estômago se mexer de um modo estranho, como acontecia cada vez que lembrava _dele_ – Você sempre ficou ao meu lado demonstrando o quanto era especial, talvez até especial demais para mim, mas mesmo assim eu sei que o meu lugar é ao seu lado. – Hermione sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

- Eu gosto de ficar ao seu lado, Ron.

- Então se case comigo.

As palavras não fizeram um real sentido no começo e então Ron tirou uma caixinha do bolso e abriu. Dentro havia um fino anel de ouro branco com uma pequena pedra incolor no centro.

- Não é o da família. Como Bill casou primeiro, ele agora pertence à Fleur, mas achei que você gostaria desse, Harry também achou por...

A morena se jogou nos braços de Ron antes que ele terminasse a frase.

- Isso é um sim, então?

- É claro, Ronald! – O rosto do ruivo se iluminou e ele colocou o anel no dedo de Hermione.

- Bem-vinda à família, Hermione _Weasley._

**-x-**

O som das conversas era apenas um zumbido fraco que complementavam a música de fundo. Draco, no entanto, estava mais interessado em ouvir apenas o som do gelo do seu firewhisky indo de encontro ao copo.

- Não preciso dizer que você está sendo um péssimo anfitrião.

- Não preciso lhe dizer que estou pouco me fudendo, não é Blaise? Narcissa que fica com essa parte. – Blaise riu.

- E por que a cara de tédio?

- Porque eu estou entediado. Gostaria de ir para um bar.

- Não vi seu copo vazio um instante desde a hora que cheguei Draco. Acho que está bem servido por aqui mesmo – o loiro riu pelo nariz.

- Agradeço a preocupação. – Blaise revirou os olhos e tomou um gole de sua bebida

- Viu Daphne?

- No banheiro, com Astoria.

- E você e Astoria? Não se casaram ainda?

- Preferimos esperar, havia coisas mais importantes.

- É, eu posso imaginar. – concluiu Blaise com um sorriso.

- Elas estão voltando. – comentou Draco.

O loiro examinou a mulher de cabelos loiros escuros que vinha em sua direção, Astoria era realmente muito bonita. Era uma mulher com quem realmente valia à pena passar toda vida, apenas não era quem _ele_ queria.

- Vamos sair por aí. - avisou Daphne e ela e Blaise sumiram entre os convidados.

- Está tudo bem Draco? – perguntou Astoria com um sorriso. Ele acenou com a cabeça e terminou sua bebida.

- Está tão quieto, parece preocupado. – falou a loira, enquanto passava a mão pelo seu rosto. Ele riu fraco e segurou a mão dela na sua olhando o anel que ela carregava com interesse.

- Quer a aliança de volta? – brincou.

- Só quando você quiser me entregar. Estava pensando, que talvez esteja na hora de trocá-la.

Astoria pensou por um instante e seus olhos se iluminaram.

- Achei que quisesse esperar...

- Eu queria, mas percebi que você é tudo aquilo que eu preciso.

Astoria abriu um enorme sorriso e o beijou.

Ela era realmente tudo aquilo que ele precisava – não o que ele _queria_ –, mas o que _precisava_ no momento. Mas nem ela, nem ninguém, precisavam ficar sabendo disso.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

Capa: (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo Dez**

Certas coisas começam como não deviam e terminam nos momentos em que não havia necessidade de terminarem.

Mas tudo tem um fim, e Draco Malfoy sabia disso. De seu... _caso?_ com Hermione Granger restavam as lembranças, nenhuma foto, só os sons que ainda ouvia, a amargura que ainda sentia, e o desprezo.

Tudo que havia sentido pelo seu sangue agora sentia pelas escolhas dela.

O namorado, o marido, o emprego, o estilo de vida, até mesmo o filho.

2004 foi um ano conturbado. Draco se casou.

Hermione também.

Em 2005, ele ouviu rumores de que Hermione Granger havia engravidado. Por algum motivo, Draco tornou-se obcecado com a idéia de um bebê, até que Astoria lhe contou, com um sorriso amplo, que estava grávida.

E era um menino. Potter também teve um menino aquele ano. Draco viu pouco de Granger – _recusava-se_ a chamá-la de Weasley. Weasleys tinham cabelos flamejantes, nenhum bom senso e exatamente a mesma quantidade de dinheiro – aquele ano no Ministério.

Estranho que fosse vê-la não mais que um ano depois, próximo do fim do ano.

O olhar castanho encontrou o dele na Sala de Reuniões dos Inomináveis e ele lançou um olhar de desprezo que ela retribuiu com um leve inclinar de cabeça.

Então anos passam e nada muda. Ou muda, e simplesmente não sentimos. Não eram mais o garotinho metido a besta e a sabe-tudo da escola. Era um homem e uma mulher, uma vida separada, eram filhos e compromissos, casamentos que iam relativamente bem. Eram lembranças mal escondidas nos cantos empoeirados da mente de ambos.

E quando receberam a notícia que o prédio estava fechado, pois poderiam ter sofrido um atentado e ninguém poderia sair dali, eram dois olhares que se cruzaram e se renderam ao inevitável.

- Juntos aqui, Granger?

- O nome é Weasley, _Malfoy._

_W-e-a-s-l-e-y._ O soletrar era feio. A sonoridade era feia. A família era quase toda feia. Era tudo feio, tudo doente, tudo ruivo, tudo cegante.

Ele gostava do inverno, das cores frias, da neve, e da pele clara de sua esposa contra o travesseiro claro. Era um tanto monótono também, mas era seguro, então não precisava se arriscar. Por nada. Era a estabilidade que procurava a cada vez que mexia os dedos da mão esquerda e sentia o metal frio dourado. Ele não parecia em nada com ele. Não acreditava em símbolos, também; fora idéia de Astoria comprar uma aliança de casamento, talvez para dar uma segurança palpável de algo que ela sempre soube que era frágil e sem cor; como ele.

Granger, não Weasley, dirigiu apenas meia frase para ele antes de sair da reunião. E se viu seguindo os saltos e a capa preta que flutuava suavemente, junto com o movimento de seus cabelos. Parou diante de uma porta de madeira, e Hermione murmurava um encantamento para que ela abrisse.

Dentro de seu gabinete, era tudo metodicamente organizado, desde a pilha de pergaminhos, livros, penas, enfeites e fotos, até mesmo a disposição das cadeiras de visita e a sua própria poltrona preta. Ela inspirou e expirou algumas vezes e permaneceu de costas, esperando que Malfoy entrasse.

Era um confronto que nenhum dos dois queria ter, mas parecia inevitável a cada maldito dia. Mesmo que não se vissem, não mencionassem seus nomes nas conversas, não tivessem lembranças físicas que trouxessem imagens, a memória era a pior parte. E ambos eram covardes demais para confinar aquelas ações em uma penseira.

- O que você quer?

A voz dela tinha toques mais suaves, mais femininos, e um vago tom fanho, de uma gripe mal curada. Draco se sentiu o maior dos imbecis, porque a porta estava fechada atrás de si - podia sentir a madeira lisa e envernizada contra suas palmas - e estava analisando o timbre de uma voz feminina.

- Precisamos conversar.

Aquela frase matava. A ambos. Ela virou com o rosto ligeiramente pálido, mais maduro, com linhas fracas esboçando o canto de seus olhos, tirando o brilho de sua juventude, marcando definitivamente uma Hermione adulta. Com idade adulta.

Sentiu-se analisado e analisando ao mesmo tempo. Ela observava que o tempo havia passado para ele também. Podia ser rico, mas nunca teve as escolhas mais fáceis; agiu por impulso, na ilusão de ter o mundo e tudo que ele podia oferecer. Exceto uma pessoa que ele realmente quis: ela.

- Não estamos em Hogwarts, Malfoy. Seja rápido, preciso trabalhar.

- Se seus ouvidos estão tão bons quanto os meus, estamos presos no Ministério até que digam o contrário.

- Isso não impede que eu tenha coisas aqui _dentro_ para serem resolvidas, e você precisa estar fora para que eu as complete.

- Tão rude, Granger, - ele esboçou um sorriso irônico e deu um passo em sua direção. Quase curvou ainda mais os lábios ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior e procurar apoio em sua mesa de madeira. - Nota-se que certas coisas não mudam com o passar dos anos.

- De fato, pare de me cercar e vá embora.

- Está com medo? De mim? - ele estava diante dela e ela inclinava o corpo para trás. - Não seja ridícula. Se estiver com receio de _alguma_ coisa, é de como agir perto de mim.

- Como você é pretensioso.

- Honesto.

Ela respirou fundo e endireitou o corpo. _Merda._ Ele podia muito bem ter ficado na sala, ido conversar com Blaise Zabini ou ir para o inferno. Mas não. Tinha que atormentá-la, lembrá-la a cada momento de sua fraqueza e a memória dos beijos contra os lábios finos veio automaticamente ao levantar a cabeça e encontrá-los com a mesma cor rosada, com a mesma espessura delicada e a mesma expressão de deboche.

Virou o rosto, mas a mão fria de Draco ergueu o seu queixo. Viu-se perdida nos olhos cinza, que pareciam mais azuis com a luz das velas e engoliu seco. Ron tinha orbes verdadeiramente azuis; os de Malfoy eram falsos; mesclavam-se ao cinza, enganavam aos desavisados e seduziam os que prestavam atenção.

- Por que fizemos isso?

Ele falava baixo, como se estivesse resignado e realmente tentasse entender. Ela também queria entender. Não podia mais voltar atrás, não era como se não tivesse uma filha, como se não fosse casada, como se não fossem inimigos, como se não se odiassem...

E quanto mais ela pensava, menos sentido fazia. Eram apenas desculpas, falácias, difamações.

- Eu não sei. Mas está tarde para descobrirmos.

Ele sabia. Mas isso não impediu que os seus lábios baixassem sobre o dela. Ela também sabia. E em nenhum momento parou de beijá-lo, mesmo quando o alerta em sua mente irradiou ao senti-lo puxar a sua capa.

Era tarde para descobrir o porquê dos erros do passado. Mas ninguém tinha dito nada sobre o presente. De olhos semi-cerrados, ela fitou os olhos se tornarem cinzentos, ocultos pela dilatação da pupila. Ele baixou o rosto para a curva de seu pescoço e por alguns momentos respirar foi difícil, pensar pior ainda e qualquer coisa eloqüente que tentasse fazê-la sair da sala e expulsar uma dor eminente que estava por vir não se materializou.

Era matéria as costas escorregadias contra seus dedos. Era físico o encontro dos seus quadris, os sussurros e gemidos baixos, com medo que alguém os ouvisse. Era real os beijos, os olhares e a perda, a maldita perda, porque ambos não tinham nada daquilo que presenciavam. Era crível que o corpo dos dois tremesse com o êxtase e depois se abraçassem, daquele jeito que partia o coração de ambos, porque quando o rosto dela apoiou na curva de seu ombro se viu perguntando porquê. A única coisa que não tinha sentido algum era a explicação de tudo que acontecia.

E por esse mesmo motivo ela empurrou-o de maneira suave - não havia razão para ser brusca - e vestiu as roupas em silêncio. E pela primeira vez no dia fitou de relance a foto da filha que acenava para ela. Quis acreditar em qualquer coisa que não veria aquele sorriso se transformar em lágrimas. Quis se agarrar na imagem que Ron a girava com vestido de casamento.

Mas apenas segurou as lágrimas, porque estava de costas para a porta. O click suave o cheiro de menta abandonou o ambiente. Junto com o suave aperto em sua mão esquerda. As alianças roçaram e um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha. E agora estava sozinha na sala, com o choro contido, dois retratos e uma imensa culpa que não sabia lidar.

**-x-**

Era inverno em Londres. Os flocos caíam suaves no começo de janeiro. E eles se mancharam com vômito. Ela levou o pano à boca e olhou para o céu cinzento, e sentiu que o choro descia.

Sua vida não podia se manchar de cinza.

- Hermione, meu amor, o que você tem?

Era Ron, vindo ao seu encontro, abraçando-a, conduzindo-a à sua própria casa.

Ela não era cinza.

E naquele instante precisava das cores. Desesperadamente.

**-x- **

Havia felicidade demais naquela casa. Uma felicidade que contagiava as pessoas.

Quando Hugo nasceu, Hermione segurou a criança com algum receio. Nunca o amaria menos do que amava Rose, mas a clara lembrança que aquele bebê trazia simplesmente era demais. Ron a olhava com expectativa. Uma criança rosada e chorosa.

E ela começou a chorar.

Ron segurava o pequeno bebê, mostrando o filho para todos.

- Um menino! – ele exclamava orgulhoso.

Harry dava tapas animados no ombro de Ron, dizia ao amigo que o choro de Hermione era normal.

Com os dias, Hermione conseguiu parar de chorar, estava feito. Não havia como voltar atrás. Não podia simplesmente destruir sua família.

Não havia mais cinza em lugar nenhum. Apenas as cores quentes dos Weasley. Ela era uma Weasley.

**-x-**

O barulho dos saltos ecoava sinistramente na sua cabeça. Draco perguntou-se se estaria doido, se seria normal ainda conseguir sentir o sabor dos beijos dela ou o toque da sua pele passados meses da última vez. Última vez. E essas palavras também ecoavam na sua mente, formando um barulho insuportável que ele estava farto de agüentar.

E Astoria era bonita, mas Astoria era monocromática. E ele já estava farto de se olhar no espelho e ver cinza, e ele já estava farto de ver cabelos quase brancos, e ele estava farto de tudo, menos de ver Scorpius. Porque o seu filho era a única coisa verdadeira que ele alguma vez teria no mundo. E Draco perguntou-se se poderia amar algo que nasceu sem amor. Imediatamente soube que sim, e voltou a cara para a porta quando ouviu os saltos de Astoria a ecoarem na sala.

Astoria trazia o jornal despreocupadamente numa mão e mantinha o robe preso com a outra. O robe era preto e Draco riu. Riu e voltou a perguntar a ele próprio se estaria doido, e se seria normal rir porque a sua mulher tinha um robe preto e a pele branca. E não era, mas quando viu na capa do jornal a fotografia a _preto e branco_ do marido _dela_ com um bebê _deles_, ele perdeu toda a vontade de rir. Até só lhe apetecer vomitar.

E foi nesse momento que Draco Malfoy decidiu que deveria odiar Hermione Granger... _Weasley._

**-x-**

Hermione ia andando pelos corredores do Ministério, com passos ágeis e rápidos, despedindo-se de quase todos que passavam por ela. Dava um sorriso fraco, _falso._

Estava apreensiva de que qualquer pessoa, principalmente Ronald, a quem ela se entregou de corpo e alma para vê-lo feliz, descobrir que seu garoto não era _seu._ Talvez, se fosse só isso ele fosse capaz de _perdoar._ Mas Hugo era um Malfoy. Isso seria imperdoável.

Hermione repreendeu-se. Prometera a si mesma que ela levaria ao túmulo a verdadeira identidade de Hugo. Hugo nasceu sendo um Weasley e morreria sendo um Weasley. Poderia ter alguns traços que o diferenciasse do resto da família, mas aquela família é e sempre será dele.

Porque a verdadeira verdade nunca será dita, nem ao menos pensada.

E, finalmente, com isso, ela cumpriria o pedido do _Malfoy_ de tantos anos atrás

" Seja feliz, e não viva apenas para fazer os outros felizes"

Agora ela era feliz ao lado de Ronald com os dois filhos que ela tivera com _ele_, e nada poderia estragar aquilo.

Mas Hermione não conseguia ficar convicta de que esqueceria que Ron não era pai de Hugo.

E também ela não conseguiria olhar para Hugo e não lembrar do _cinza_ que ela, um dia, tanto gostou.

Então, ao lembrar do cinza, lembrou exatamente o porquê de ela estar voltando mais cedo para a casa naquele dia.

Malfoy falara que precisava conversar, mas ela estava farta das _conversas_ que tinham. Hermione Granger estava fugindo de Draco Malfoy, e da conversa dele, que da última vez gerou um filho.

E o maior medo dela era exatamente esse: que ele tivesse desconfiado do resultado da última _conversa_ deles.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

Capa: (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo 11**

Ela dizia adeus para seu filho. Era como se ela despedisse de si mesma ao olhar o trem de Hogwarts apitando. Os seus cabelos castanhos, seus olhos curiosos e sua expressão de audácia acompanhava a tudo com uma novidade deslumbrada. Ele grudou o nariz na janela e quase que a mãe não podia conter sua emoção.

A vinte metros da plataforma, um loiro alto também se despedia de seu filho. Seu rosto já não tinha a mesma maciez, seus cabelos não escondiam as entradas do tempo e seus olhos escureceram. Em nenhum momento foram castanhos, azuis ou verdes. Eram olhos cinzas, cansados, de tempestade que nunca caía, nunca descontrolava.

Ao seu lado, a loira miúda, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy também acenava para Scorpius. Ele e Albus tinham desenvolvido uma amizade ímpar. Isso fez Potter e Malfoy precisarem conviver o mínimo socialmente aceitável. Não que não houvesse contra-tempos, destemperos e coisas assim; era apenas mais _civilizado_ - sim, era essa a palavra - que quando crianças.

Três famílias na estação 9 ¾ observando seus filhos tomarem rumos tão diferentes dos seus próprios, com escolhas provavelmente mais fáceis e problemas menos árduos. Harry sorria para os três filhos, mesmo que no fundo tivesse medo que Albus virasse alguém como Malfoy. Ginny não se preocupava com tais coisas e até mantinha uma cordial convivência com Astoria. E Ron, bem, Ron não se esforçava _nem um pouco_ para que as coisas se harmonizassem.

Enquanto ela e Malfoy... Bem, eles não precisavam pensar nisso, precisavam?

Malfoy apertou de leve o ombro da esposa que seguiu lado a lado com ele. Os dois de preto, os dois loiros, os dois com marcas da idade. Pareciam tão perfeitos um para o outro, ainda que aquela harmonia fosse demasiadamente falsa. Como o cinza.

Ela estava sozinha e o peito só apertou com a distância cada vez crescente da plataforma e o trem. Via a si mesma encantada com o mundo mágico e descrente com o mundo real. Fez as escolhas mais sensatas e nem por isso eram mais fáceis. Uma lágrima marcou seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que fechou os olhos.

Para o mundo, era apenas uma mãe se despedindo de seus filhos por um ano.

Para ela mesma, era só seu coração partido doendo de novo.

E quando Draco olhou para trás de relance e os olhos dos dois se encontraram, _ela_ sabia que _ele_ não sabia. Mas com certeza _entendia_, porque parte daquela dor era dele também.

E mesmo assim ele virou para frente, passou o braço pelos ombros de Astoria e foi embora.

Como o próprio trem.

**-x-**

- Hugo Weasley!

A voz da professora levou uma corrente de energia para sua espinha. Droga, ele tinha mesmo que ser o último a ser selecionado?

As ameaças de seu pai ainda pairavam sobre sua cabeça, parecendo que ficaram mais intensas desde que Albus, o filho do tio Harry, fora selecionado para a Slytherin e ficara amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.

"_Não ligue para seu pai, querido. Você pode ser amigo de quem quiser e pode ser selecionado para qualquer uma das casas que nós nunca iremos deixar de te amar..."_

Essa era sua mãe, claro. E foi nela que ele pensou ao caminhar duramente até o banquinho, tentando respirar fundo e se acalmar. Antes do Chapéu Seletor cobrir seus olhos, a última coisa que ele viu foi Albus lhe acenando, junto com o garoto loiro que ele supôs ser o tal Scorpius, ambos cheios de entusiasmo.

Talvez Sonserina não fosse tão ruim assim.

**-x-**

"_(...)_

_A Slytherin parece ser legal, mamãe, mas estou com medo da reação do papai. Sei que ele vai ficar muito bravo comigo por causa disso. Você pode tentar controlá-lo pra mim?_

_E Albus e seu amigo Scorpius estão sendo muito legais comigo. Nem parece que eu sou só um aluno qualquer do primeiro ano._

_Mas Hogwarts é tão legal..._

_(...)"_

Hermione suspirou pesadamente. Era tudo o que ela precisava: seu filho como amigo do filho dele.

Ele tremeu só de pensar.

Não havia pensado que aquela podia ser uma possibilidade real. _"Você pode ser amigo de quem quiser..."_. Achava que era só algo que deveria dizer para acalmar seu filho diante das palavras do pai.

Por um instante ela quis ter concordado com Ron no que dizia respeito aos Malfoys.

**-x-**

O silêncio na sala de jantar da mansão Malfoy só era quebrado, ocasionalmente, pelo barulho da porcelana, ou dos talheres. Astoria riu, chamando a atenção de Draco, ela era, em geral, muito quieta pela manhã, mas silêncio era melhor do que palavras vagas e sem sentindo.

- Você vai querer ler isso. – falou Astoria com ar de riso. Ele abaixou o jornal e notou uma carta aberta ao lado da xícara de café.

- Scorpius? – ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- As novidades do segundo ano. – ela lhe passou um pergaminho e outro papel, que Draco reconheceu como sendo uma foto.

Draco examinou a fotografia e todo seu café da manhã começou a girar rápido demais no estômago.

A sala comunal da Slytherin era o plano de fundo para três garotos parados lado a lado. O mais baixo, da esquerda, Draco reconheceu como Albus, o do meio era seu filho e havia o da esquerda. Não tão alto, cabelos impossivelmente lisos e castanhos, rosto fino e de traços simétricos, corpo magro, o nariz era em empinado, como se estivesse acima de todos, do tipo sabe-_tudo_, e os olhos, claros demais para serem considerados um azul puro, e eram tão, mas _tão_ parecidos com o do garoto ao seu lado, que poderiam dizer que eram os mesmos.

"_Mãe, Pai,_

_Estou bem, o segundo ano é como o outro, mas acho que agora que vamos fazer coisas realmente interessantes. Esse ano quero entrar para o time, eu e Al já nos inscrevemos os testes, que serão semana que vem. Tenho certeza que serei o melhor goleiro que a Slytherin já viu, afinal, foi treinado por você pai, que é o melhor._

_Estou enviando uma foto que tirei na primeira semana, como você, mamãe, pediu. Nela estão Albus e Hugo Weasley, primo de Al. Ele é do primeiro ano, mas é legal e inteligente o suficiente, já somos muito amigos._

_Semana que vem escrevo contando como foi o teste, e se eu passei (o que sei que vai acontecer.)_

_Até semana que vem, amo vocês._

Scorpius M"

- Se ele não fosse tão idêntico a você, Draco, nem diria que é seu filho.

Draco saiu do transe e olhou chocado para Astoria.

- O quê?

- Scorpius, Draco, ele arranjando como amigos os filhos do Potter e do Weasley, como o mundo dá voltas, não? Ninguém diria que é seu filho. – respondeu ela rindo.

Draco voltou a encarar a foto. É, o mundo dava voltas, e até voltas demais, se querem saber. Hugo... _Granger_. Não a chamava pelo sobrenome de casada, não iria fazer o mesmo com o filho _dela._ A comida protestou novamente.

Castanho e cinza. O garoto tinha cores e a ausência delas, todas aquelas duas que ele gostava.

_Ninguém diria._

- Já está indo? – perguntou Astoria surpresa, quando Draco se levantou.

- Estou.

- Mas o expediente ainda não começou.

- Assuntos inacabados.

Era hora de _'conversar'_.

**-x-**

Hermione sempre chegava cedo no trabalho. Por mais que Ron insistisse sobre não ser necessário era mais forte que ela. Sentia-se melhor assim, às vezes encarar Ron era insuportável.

Mesmo com a passagem dos anos não ficara mais fácil, nem um pouco mais fácil, carregar aquela lembrança, pensar naquela verdade sobre seu filho.

A porta se abriu, Hermione levantou a cabeça, assustada.

Os olhos cinzentos estavam apertados. Draco Malfoy entrou batendo a porta e jogando uma foto sobre a mesa. Albus, Scorpius e Hugo sorriam na imagem. Scorpius e Hugo eram dois garotos diferentes, mas havia pequenas semelhanças, os cabelos lisos e brilhantes de ambos, diferindo apenas pela cor. O rosto delicado, o corpo magro, em certos aspectos chegavam a ser iguais.

Principalmente os olhos.

Ela empalideceu. Os olhos de Scorpius eram iguais os de Draco, assim como os olhos de Hugo não se pareciam com o azul de Ron, nem com o castanho dela. Eram cinzentos. E Draco percebera isso.

- Draco...

- Eu quero ouvir apenas a verdade, Hermione.

O medo parecia palpável para a mulher de tão forte que o sentia. Draco permanecia em pé na sua frente esperando uma resposta que ela não sabia como verbalizar.

- Não sei do que está falando. - disse Hermione finalmente.

Draco olhou para ela por uns segundos, como se a estivesse estudando. A mulher na sua frente quase não parecia ser a Hermione que ele tinha conhecido anos atrás. O medo dela era quase palpável.

- O seu filho é meu filho também? - inquiriu Draco quando lhe agarrou um braço. Queria que ela olhasse para ele. Queria que ela parasse com as mentiras, com as justificações falsas, com o medo. Porque é que ela não assumia de uma vez por todas?

- O... quê? - gagejou ela.

Draco forçou-a a olhar para ele. Queria ver o impacto do chocolate nos olhos dele. Queria que aquele _Weasley_ fosse _Malfoy_. Queria, queria, queria. Mas não adianta só querer e isso ele já sabia por experiência própria.

- Ele tem os meus olhos, os meus cabelos, o meu rosto. Ele é meu, não é?

Hermione finalmente olhou para cima e Draco pode ver os olhos marejados de lágrimas. No entanto, nenhuma caiu. Quando ela finalmente quebrou o contato visual, disse:

- O Hugo será sempre filho do Ron, não importa de quem veio o espermatozóide que o originou.

E Draco ficou parado a tentar absorver a informação daquela frase e Hermione aproveitou para fugir daquele lugar, só que não conseguiu ir muito longe, porque Harry estava com a carta de Albus nas mãos, e a olhava incrédulo, seu olhar indo de Malfoy para ela.

E, no fundo, Hermione _sempre soube_ que esse dia chegaria.

**-x-**

"_Não, não posso nem pensar na hipótese da Granger estar mentindo. Hugo tem o sangue do meu sangue"_, pensava, _"Hugo é um Malfoy"._

Draco levou as mãos à cabeça. Não, não podia. Hermione Granger não podia ter se engravidado dele, justo dele, e ainda por cima Draco só souber disso anos e anos depois. Hermione devia ter contado para ele. Devia.

"Mas o que isso mudaria, afinal?"

Nada, ele concordou. Não mudaria absolutamente nada. Provavelmente ele negaria a paternidade e se recusaria a fazer o exame de DNA. Provavelmente isso só iria ajudar para que Hermione fosse mal vista pelo mundo bruxo inteiro.

Saiu do escritório. Aquele escritório só lhe trazia más lembranças. Ou boas. Draco não sabia mais distinguir o que era bom ou não era. Só sabia que fora naquele escritório que Hugo, _seu_ Hugo, foi concebido.

Não, não. Hugo nunca seria filho de Draco. Hugo seria um Weasley pela vida toda. Hugo sempre será filho de Hermione Granger _Weasley_ com Ron Weasley.

E agora Ron Weasley tinha a garota que Draco queria e o seu filho. E provavelmente sempre teria.

Porque ele era _Slytherin_ demais, _covarde_ demais. E ele sabia que foram justamente esses adjetivos que estragaram a vida dele.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

Capa: (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo Doze**

- Erros foram feitos para serem consertados.

Não se conserta uma criança. Como poderia, matá-la? Como conseguiria emendar os pedaços do passado no presente, como faria para desligar-se do que aconteceu e seguir em frente se constantemente os olhos cinzentos lhe sorriam. 'Mamãe, quero mais pudim,' ou 'Mamãe, fala para a Rose parar de ser chata,' ou o que dói mais 'Papai, vamos jogar quadribol?'.

Era fácil ouvir um sermão e ser julgada. Era muito tranqüilo alguém jogar na sua cara que escondeu algo para simplesmente não prejudicar tantas vidas envolvidas e depois enfiar o rabo entre as pernas, porque não faria nada a respeito. Hermione julgava as pessoas hipócritas demais para seu próprio bem.

Era algo que não conseguia aprender ao longo dos anos, não tolerava a mentira dos outros, só que com o tempo, aprendeu a entender porque precisava corroborar com a própria mentira.

- Como pôde, Hermione?

Fitar o olhar acusador de Harry doía muito mais do que as fotos jogadas sobre a sua mesa. Elas continuavam ali, os dois garotos de traços que se lembravam e se reconheciam, quase se denunciavam discretamente. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos e suprimiu uma crise de choro. Era uma mulher adulta, precisava ser forte e não tinha mais idade de lamentar pelos erros que já tinham acontecido. Nem tampouco podia consertá-los. Bastava lidar com eles.

- Aconteceu, Harry. Não tem muito o que dizer.

- Eu sempre via algo inquietante sobre os dois, mas que eles são _meio-irmãos,_ nunca esperaria!

- Eu sei, Harry! Eu passei nove meses desejando que não fossem, e quando coloquei os olhos em Hugo pela primeira vez, me deparei com olhos cinza! Cinza, porra, cinza! Ron e a família Weasley toda têm olhos azuis, eu tenho olhos castanhos, não tinha nenhum outro lugar no mundo de onde aqueles olhos podiam vir senão _dele_. E como acha que me sinto?

- Você irá contar a...

- Não! - Ela respirou fundo e guardou as fotos na bolsa. - Eu não posso encarar mais olhares de decepção, Harry.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... - Harry mexeu as mãos frustrado e encaminhou-se em direção à amiga. - Mas apesar _disto,_ eu estou ao seu lado.

No abraço do melhor amigo, pôde chorar. E tirar um peso de doze anos de suas costas, apenas com aquele gesto. Draco desencostou da porta de madeira e foi até eles.

- Ele é _meu filho_, e você não vai poder me deixar afastado para sempre, Hermione.

Harry o encarou, ainda abraçando a amiga.

- Eu não me importo com isso, Malfoy, ela é minha melhor amiga e eu vou ficar ao lado dela nisso. E vou protegê-la de você, se for necessário!

Draco revirou os olhos e saiu da sala, sendo seguido por Harry.

- Potter, não me interessa o que você pensa. Ela vai ter que me ouvir. Ele é meu filho! - ele sentiu seu braço sendo puxado pra trás de repente.

- Ele é filho do Ron - o moreno falou baixo, mas firme. Era fim do expediente no Ministério e os dois estavam no meio do saguão de entrada; uma briga não seria nada agradável. - Hermione não quer você por perto, por isso, fique longe deles.

- Você não manda em mim, _Potter._ - cuspiu o loiro, libertando o braço e continuando a andar.

O moreno acelerou o passo e entrou na frente de Draco.

- Eu posso não mandar em você, Malfoy, mas Hermione é minha amiga e ela está desesperada, além do mais, tem Ron, tem Rose, e principalmente, _Hugo,_ Malfoy. Existe _uma família_ que vai ser afetada com essa história. Existe a _sua_ família, Malfoy, ou você vai me dizer que a Srª Malfoy já sabe de tudo isso?

- Não fui eu que escolhi guardar esse segredo...

Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo impaciente.

- E você ia fazer o quê? Se coloque no lugar da Hermione, você iria falar para seu marido que o filho não era dele, mas de um idiota com quem ela transou ocasionalmente? O mesmo idiota que ele odiou por tanto tempo na escola? Seja adulto Malfoy. O que você acha que vai conseguir com tudo isso? Por acaso acha que Hugo vai pular no seu colo gritando _'Papai'_? Que ele vai ignorar o _bom_ pai que teve por onze anos de vida? Você pode não se importar com os sentimentos das pessoas, mas eu me importo, é a minha família também que você está querendo destruir. Vá em frente e conte para a sua mulher e o seu filho que você tem um filho bastardo, mas deixe Ron e os _filhos dele_ fora disso.

Draco ficou em silêncio, sentindo um gosto azedo subir pela boca, por mais que odiasse Harry e tudo aquilo que ele falava, estava certo.

- Eu não posso simplesmente fingir que não sei de nada, Potter. _Eu não consigo._ – Harry suspirou.

- Não tiro seu direito que querer conhecer seu filho, Malfoy, mas não dá para fazer tudo assim. Além do mais, o que você sabe sobre Hugo, além do nome? Você nem o conhece, _nunca nem o viu pessoalmente,_ por Deus!

- _Isso_, não foi por decisão minha, acredite.

Loiro e moreno se encaram um instante até que uma voz grave interrompeu o silêncio.

- Algum problema por aqui?

Ron parou na frente dos dois e Hermione estava um pouco mais ao lado, completamente pálida. Draco a olhou um instante e se virou, encarando Ron, absolutamente calmo.

- Problema algum, apenas estava conversando com Potter sobre como é inútil continuar com rivalidades do tempo de escola agora que nossos filhos estão formando uma amizade tão forte. Por esse motivo, estou convidando vocês e o Potter para um almoço de Natal na minha casa. – Toda cor que ainda restava no rosto de Hermione sumiu e Harry abriu a boca para protestar.

- Nã... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – comentou Hermione.

- Por que não? – indagou Draco.

Ela não respondeu.

- Sabe, não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas acho que Malfoy tem razão. Eu também nem conheço esse Scorpius para saber se ele é uma boa companhia para o meu filho. – falou Ron despreocupadamente.

- É, _eu também não conheço Hugo o suficiente para saber como ele é._ – Harry mordeu o lábio de raiva e Hermione parecia prestes a desmaiar. – Então estamos acertados. Até o Natal.

Draco entrou em uma lareira e desapareceu.

- Por que você aceitou esse convite? – perguntou Hermione lívida. Ron pareceu surpreso.

- Você mesmo vive dizendo que devemos ser mais tolerantes com essa situação toda, Mione. Afinal, Hugo já está na Slytherin e é o melhor amigo de um Malfoy. Não pode acontecer mais nada, não é?

Ninguém respondeu. E Ron riu sozinho.

- Quem diria, vamos realmente _confraternizar com o inimigo._

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

Capa: (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo 13**

Ouvia-se riso pela casa enorme, o piso de mármore fazendo um reflexo claro nas paredes com as centenas de fadinhas vivas esvoaçando ao redor dos convidados e a árvore gigantesca a um canto – cheia de presentes a toda volta – completava o cenário de livro de conto de fadas.

Hermione queria encontrar um lugar, se enterrar e nunca mais sair.

Desde o exato instante em que chegara à casa, Hugo havia desaparecido com Albus e Scorpius, e ela podia vê-los, às vezes, passando de uma sala à outra, brincando, conversando. Sorrisos semelhantes. Os cabelos castanhos de Hugo caindo nos olhos dele _exatamente_ da mesma maneira que os de Scorpius caíam. E os olhos. Os mesmos exatos olhos. Ela tinha que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, enquanto Harry lançava a ela um olhar de compreensão e um meio sorriso, enquanto Ginny tentava – com extrema dificuldade – ser educada com Astoria, enquanto conversavam sobre tapeçarias e serviços de mesa.

Cedo demais Draco apareceu, chamando todos para a sala de jantar, sem lançar um segundo olhar para Hermione, pelo que ela estava grata, não conseguiria lidar com Draco agora.

- Onde está Weasley, Potter? Pensei que ele viria também. - Draco disse, numa voz agradável, enquanto Harry observava as crianças – seu filho e seu sobrinho e o _meio irmão do seu sobrinho_ falando baixo e dando risadinhas a algumas cadeiras dali.

- Ele se atrasou. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa no escritório, eu acredito... Ele jurou que estaria aqui assim que fosse possível.

- Hum. - foi a resposta eloqüente e desinteressada de Draco.

O almoço seguiu em um silêncio que era ocasionalmente quebrado pela conversa leve de Ginny e Astoria e as risadas das crianças, e Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar no quão surreal era aquela situação toda.

E onde diabos estava Ron?

**-x-**

Os pés batiam no chão com força quanto mais rápido ele corria. Há muito tempo não tinha essa sensação de medo. Aquele temor de morte cuja recordação estava na época da Guerra contra Voldemort.

Alguns dos seguidores malucos ainda estavam por aí, mas Ronald Weasley nunca chegou a acreditar que seria um alvo em potencial. Nunca se imaginou sozinho, sem Harry ou Hermione, fugindo de Comensais como naquele momento.

Uma estranha chamada no trabalho. Nunca mais havia pensado em armadilhas, o conforto e a tranqüilidade do fim da guerra podiam impedi-lo de lembrar. Voltar à rotina tinha sido tão natural, que não pensara em nada muito perigoso, mesmo naquela área escura de Londres.

Mas a respiração alta e o coração disparado eram a prova. Pensou em aparatar, mas jamais teria a concentração necessária para isso naquele momento, então continuou correndo. E podia escutá-los correndo também.

Ron Weasley nunca se sentiu tão assustado e sozinho.

Os passos dos Comensais ficavam cada vez mais altos. Suas risadas ficavam cada vez mais próximas. E eles riam de um modo que lembrava Bellatrix Lestrange.

Um feitiço passou perto de sua orelha esquerda. Aquela luz verde tão conhecida.

E outro feitiço passou sobre sua cabeça. O peito doía no esforço da corrida, os pulmões estavam pegando fogo e sua cabeça latejava.

Conseguiu sentir perfeitamente quando o feitiço atingiu-lhe o meio das costas, empurrando-o.

Sentiu o asfalto arrancar a pele do rosto. O sangue quente na bochecha, mas não conseguia se mover. Feitiço simples, do primeiro ano. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que vira Hermione executá-lo. Nessas horas parece que as pessoas se lembram de coisas antigas. E era assim que iria morrer.

Escutou os passos e vários braços o viraram. Máscaras, capuzes, Marcas Negras.

"_Crucius."_

Dor.

E o seu fim.

**-x-**

Não.

Os soluços, as lágrimas, os gritos.

Não.

As flores, os cheiros de terra, os cheiros de sal.

Ela não ia chorar.

Ronald Weasley não morreu.

A sua vida não desmoronou.

_E seria tão mais fácil se ela acreditasse nisso._

Harry olhava para ela com pena, com raiva, com sede de justiça.

Ela não ia comprar outra guerra. Hermione estava farta de lutar. Tinha perdido todas as suas forças quando a guerra acabou.

Hugo também não chorava. Olhava o caixão, as flores, o tom mórbido de preto em todo o lugar a contrastar com o vermelho do cabelo da sua antiga família. Ela seria sempre Weasley, mas apenas por Ron. Nunca por mais ninguém.

Viu Draco, ele prestou-lhe as suas condolências e Astoria também. Viu vida nos olhos de Draco, morte nos de Astoria e perguntou-se porque é que isso ainda lhe interessava.

Deixou Draco ir embora, Harry ir embora e Molly ir embora com os seus filhos.

Permaneceu perto da campa de Ron por horas incontáveis, esperando por algo que ela não sabia o que era. Algo que chegou.

- Precisamos conversar - uma voz familiar disse.

Virou e encarou bem o cinza. A única cor que não queria ver, a única cor que não queria sentir. _Droga, _ela estava sofrendo, será que ele não via isso?

-O que você quer, Malfoy? Apresentar condolências? Jogar na minha cara que o pai dos _meus filhos_ morreu? – queria ela apresentar uma voz firme, áspera, porém só saiu frieza. – Malfoy, eu não quero brigar, está bem?

Deu dois passos em direção a porta. Não, não agüentaria outra conversa, outra discussão, outro erro. Sua vida até lá fora muito conturbada, cheia de decisões erradas e segredos. Sofrera por ver seu filho, _filho_ de Ron, nem ao menos chorar pela morte do _pai._

Hermione virou para trás. Viu o homem, que conhecia desde garoto, olhá-la como nunca a olhou: tinha pena no seu olhar. Draco nunca sentira pena por ela.

Talvez fosse apenas ela que estaria confundindo os sentimentos dele.

Uma lágrima escapou pelos seus olhos e escorregou pela face dela. Um filme passou pela sua cabeça, que iniciava nos tempos da escola, no amor repentino que um sentia pelo outro, no nascimento de Hugo, e chegava, tristemente, aos tempos atuais, _que deveria ser tudo diferente._

Ron não merecia conviver com a dor de uma traição, com a dor de saber que _seu_ filho não era _seu._ Ron não merecia sofrer com nada, a única merecedora de sofrimento era ela, com toda sua verdade errada, a vida errada que ela formou.

Recuou e consolou-se nos braços de Draco. O loiro nada disse, apenas sentia os soluços e as lágrimas. Sabia que ela guardara muito mais do que qualquer um podia suportar, e também sabia que ela estava precisando dele. E, dessa vez, ele não fugiria.

Porque, como estavam começando a aprender, conversar às vezes não era o suficiente.

**-x-**

Abraços e beijos são demonstrações de afeto. Lágrimas, de tristeza. Risos, de alegria ou escárnio. E olhares podem englobar tudo isso e muito mais. Abraçados, sem se beijar, sem se olhar, sem chorar, sem rir.

Era mais fácil se esconder por detrás de mentiras. Era simples fitar Ron com a mesma expressão lavada, sorrir-lhe nos momentos de afeto e abraçá-lo como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. Bonito para se ver e se ter. Mas que uma hora simplesmente cansamos. E temos dó de nos livrarmos, então o deixamos como um enfeite, porque penduricalhos escondem a feiura ou simplicidade de um local.

De uma alma.

Veio à sua mente que era uma árvore de natal. Um pinheiro. Simples e sem graça, com cores sóbrias de uma floresta gelada. E Ron eram as bolas coloridas que colocava sobre os galhos, as luzes que piscavam, os doces, ao lado do boneco de neve gigante. Nunca se pensou com tanta clareza, com tanta falta de tempero. E era assim que se sentia.

Abraçado a um corpo mais frio, menos conhecido e mais racional, Malfoy não se ocupava em dizer-lhe palavras bonitas, limpar o rosto com os polegares e dar-lhe um beijo na testa, com palavras desajeitadas para dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem. Era o tipo de conforto que não sabia nem queria aprender a oferecer, porque era caloroso demais para ele.

"Chorar não adianta" ou "Hermione" simplesmente combinava mais.

- _Hermione._

Aquela oitava mais baixa, mais rouca, que fazia o seu corpo estremecer tantas e tantas vezes, que parecia um comando de uma marionete qualquer. Afungentou-se mais no peito vestido de preto, como todo o conjunto que o compunha.

De repente, o cenário, tudo ficou para trás. Nem mesmo o rosto de Hugo sério, sem uma lágrima sequer na sua feição. Somente os lábios finos de Draco que tomavam os seus, o abraço que se tornava gradualmente mais quente, até que o calor fosse insuportável. Era a maneira sensual que o seu lábio inferior a provocava com uma mordida ou a carícia irresistível da língua que invadia sua boca de maneira a dominá-la, a possuí-la.

Podia chorar todas as asperezas de sua vida para apenas ter aquele beijo como um consolo. E ver-se diante de uma cama grande, de lençóis claros e caros, para aninhar suas costas, com a mesma frieza que esquentava devagar, como os beijos que lhe desciam o pescoço e ombros. Não podia mais pensar em voltar atrás.

Era certo que conversas não resolviam, muito menos atitudes impensadas. Chorar não traria Ron de volta, nem realizaria seu desejo tão íntimo de que Hugo fosse _dele_, não _deste._ E por todos os motivos do mundo, enquanto observava as formas claras se despirem do negro e apreciar o contraste de emoções, seu mundo se preencheu do cinza.

Abandonou o azul, o vermelho e as sardas para trás e abraçou a impassividade e quase monotonia de uma escala que do preto ao branco só tinha uma gradação. E aos poucos, preenchia-se daquela ausência de cor e quase chorou por perceber que nunca a devia ter abandonado. Nunca.

E depois, ao olhar o corpo despido e as linhas relaxadas do seu rosto enquanto dormia, os olhos cinzentos que podiam ter qualquer cor, aproximou-se do seu ombro até encostar a bochecha. Por ora, não queria pensar que estava destruindo mais uma família. Não combinava com ela o perfil de mulher frágil e destruidora de lares.

Pôde fechar os olhos, sem pensar na expressão de Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy adentrando o quarto, porque ela ficaria um mês na França com o filho Scorpius. E levou _Hugo_ junto. Poderia fantasiar que acordaria ao lado de Draco e fariam amor de novo, de novo e de novo, até que se esquecessem do mundo de fora. Podia abraçar suas utopias na sua mente, porque _transava_ com _Malfoy_ da maneira mais suja que existia, acobertada por uma infidelidade que perdurava quase vinte anos.

Só tinha a certeza de que isso aconteceria. E não seria amor. Mas seria de novo. De novo.

E de novo.

Fechou os olhos e apagou as cores. Até mesmo o cinza. E dormiu.

**-x-**

Hermione não queria abrir os olhos e descobrir que tudo estava indo embora. Astoria chegaria hoje com Hugo e Scorpius e Malfoy iria embora, novamente.

Ela se aconchegou mais perto dele, absorvendo o perfume que exalava de seus cabelos.

- Vou dar entrada no divórcio.

A morena abriu os olhos com o susto, encarando as íris cinzas com espanto.

- Do... do que você está falando?

Draco deitou de costas na cama, encarando o teto.

- Meu casamento já estava acabado a muito tempo. Desde que eu descobri que Hugo era _meu_ filho. Astoria tinha percebido também, o que apenas fez com que nossa relação ficasse ainda mais desgastada. A viagem à França foi só uma forma dela se preparar para o que iria acontecer - ele voltou o olhar para ela novamente. - Ela _sabia_ que isso ia acontecer desde o enterro do Weasley.

Hermione assentiu brevemente, ainda sem conseguir dizer nada. Os dois ficaram se encarando por muito tempo antes de levantar e se arrumarem para sair.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	15. Capítulo Catorze

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **How to Save a Life  
**Autor: **Megalomaniac&co.  
**Gênero: **Angst \ Romace  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **7  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto:** Continue Plotado DHr I

Capa: (tirem os espaços) http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / how – to . jpg

* * *

**How to Save a Life**

_a fic by megalomaniac&co_

**Capítulo 14**

Os saltos ecoaram baixo pelo piso do corredor. Era tão baixo, um sussurro, como se ela pudesse passar invisível e adiar tudo aquilo.

Mais uma vez.

Em tempos normais ela entraria no quarto, sorriria e ele também, ela se curvaria sobre ele e lhe daria um beijo rápido.

Em tempos normais.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

A loira respirou fundo, virou a cadeira da penteadeira e sentou com a postura impassível, repousando as mãos _tranqüilamente_ sobre as pernas semi-cruzadas.

- Claro, estou ouvindo.

Foi a vez do loiro suspirar.

- Se você prefere assim, Astoria...

- É obvio que eu não prefiro. Eu não prefiro nada disso, Draco, se minha opinião realmente valesse alguma coisa eu não estaria sentada aqui, você não teria encontros freqüentes com um advogado, e Hermione Granger e tudo o que veio com ela estariam bem longe daqui. Longe das nossas vidas, ao menos.

Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Por um momento, por um vago momento, ele permitiu se iludir que aquilo tudo iria ser fácil.

- Eu não te amo mais Astoria. Amo Hermione, então não faz sentido continuar com isso.

- Só porque você não sinta mais nada, não significa que as palavras não possam doer, Draco. Então, me poupe de uma declaração desgarrada para Granger, eu realmente não preciso disso para vomitar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio um minuto.

- Eu já conversei com meu advogado e você irá...

- Desde quando?

- Há muito tempo.

- Quanto é muito tempo, Draco?

- O que você realmente quer saber?

- Há quanto tempo eu perdi meu marido.

- Você nunca me teve realmente para me perder, Astoria. Eu a amo desde o tempo da escola. Antes de você.

- Vocês mantiveram um caso todos esses anos?

- Não.

- Quantas vezes, Draco.

- Você realmente quer saber disso? – perguntou o loiro em um suspiro.

- Sim.

- Contando com as vezes do tempo que você esteve na França?

- Sim.

- Muitas. Não me peça pra contar, Astoria. – ela se abalou, fechou os olhos por um segundo e ele teve certeza - _certeza_ - que eles voltariam úmidos. Não voltaram.

- O garoto, Hugo, é seu não é? Eu sei reconhecer uma cópia do meu filho quando vejo uma, por mais impura que seja. – Draco mordeu o lábio.

- É.

- Alguém...

- Só você e o Potter. – Astoria riu.

- Um filho, um caso de anos, porque você não ficou com ela desde o começo e nos poupou – me poupou – de tudo isso?

- Eu quis no momento em que tive Hermione novamente. Iria correndo quando ela me chamasse, mas havia Weasley. E então ele morreu. – Astoria riu, fechando os olhos.

- Deve ser tão lindo passar anos apaixonado por uma mulher que te troca pelo imbecil do Weasley e que sempre, _sempre_ prefere ele a você. Eu não entendo Draco, nem eu entendo, como você pode ser tão covarde a ponto de passar anos olhando uma mulher e ao invés de fazer algo sobre isso, fica aos cantos esperando uma oportunidade em que o Weasley esteja longe para ter uma pequena chance - mesmo que você tenha um notório dom para aproveitar essas chances - Se bem que não vamos dar o crédito todo a você, também deve ser incrível fingir que ama alguém por anos só esperando uma sombra loira a tirar da realidade por uns instantes. E passar mais de dez anos se martirizando dia-a-dia por ter concebido um bastardo deve ser bem o tipo de coisa da Granger, não é? Só que a nobre alma gryffindor não deve ser mais importante que um casamento bem visto na sociedade bruxa.

- Não fale do que você não sabe, Astoria – falou Draco entre dentes. Ela riu.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, ela fez tudo isso porque os nobres sentimentos dela impediam-na que querer machucar os entes queridos, não é? – Draco não respondeu e Astoria gargalhou.

- Sinceramente eu não sei quem de vocês dois é mais patético.

- Tenho certeza que você vai criar teorias muito interessantes sobre isso. – Astoria voltou a ficar séria e encarou Draco com seus olhos azuis demais e ele pode ver toda dor contida ali.

- Quando nós fazíamos sexo, você pensava nela?

- Não. – mas ele deixou um suspiro escapar. Astoria sorriu resignada.

- Claro que não, você tem sua mão para isso, não é?

Silêncio.

Por muito tempo.

- Eu não queria que acabasse assim Astoria, eu me importo...

- _Você. Se. Importa_. Não seja falso Draco, não agora, não comigo, não depois de tudo isso. Você não se importa com nada que não tenha Hermione Granger envolvida. Você só se importa com o seu amor, ou seja lá, o que tenha por aquela mulher. Mas isso é muito você. Agora, não diga que se importa comigo porque isso é uma mentira estúpida demais e não combina com você. – Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Queria que houvesse um modo de fazer isso ser menos doloroso.

- Volte no tempo e nunca se apaixone por Hermione Granger, você pode fazer isso? – Draco sorriu.

- Eu já desejei isso muito mais vezes que você, Astoria, muito mais.

- Mas não com a mesma intensidade. Eu aposto.

Eles ficaram ali, em silêncio, até Astoria levantar. Impecável.

- Estou indo embora, Draco. Faça Scorpius feliz. Muito feliz. Alguém aqui merece isso. Adeus.

- Eu vou fazer Astoria, todos aqui serão. Adeus.

Ela saiu. Sem chorar. Sem olhar para trás.

Acabou.

**-x-**

A casa inteira era um enorme espaço vazio. Talvez fosse só o reflexo do vazio que ela mesma sentia. Talvez ela tivesse sempre sido vazia e sozinha e ausente e só agora se dava conta disso.

Estava sozinha.

_Sozinha_.

Não se sentia sozinha desde que ia à escola trouxa e não tinha nenhum amigo porque era metida e sabia tudo e livros eram muito mais interessantes do que pessoas de qualquer forma. O silêncio perturbava o descanso da alma.

Sozinha.

Seus filhos estavam de volta à escola. Precisavam de gente da mesma idade, e o tempo cura todas as dores, até mesmo a dor de perder um pai.

Hermione achava que não curava a dor de perder seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro, a pessoa que esteve com ela quando ela voou de dragão, e quando deu à luz aos seus filhos.

Deles dois. Porque nem Hugo nem Rose jamais foram tratados com mais ou menos privilégios. Ron sempre fora justo. Ron sempre fora bom. Ron era o pai e marido perfeitos e agora se fora, enquanto ela estava jantando com _Malfoy_ e no fim da contas era tudo culpa dela.

Não interessa se eram terroristas que haviam invadido o escritório, ou pego seu marido na rua. Era ela.

"Não é sua culpa.", sua mente racional lhe dizia.

"Bom, eu discordo.", sua parte emocional respondia.

E estava nessa batalha _há dias_. Desde que... _ele_ havia saído.

E não voltara mais.

Harry havia estado ali e ido embora. Ele lhe perdoava – e ela se sentia culpada, porque, no fim, sabia que sentia pela perda de Ron a mesma coisa que Harry sentia: a perda de seu melhor amigo, e não a de seu amor. Harry havia dito que ela devia falar com Malfoy. Harry havia dito que tomaria conta dela, e que eles iam passar por isso. Mais uma vez.

Harry achava que ela devia conversar com Malfoy.

Ela achava que Malfoy deveria estar tomando conta da _esposa dele_ e, na verdade, ela não queria falar com ele.

Doía.

Era quase como ver o livro mais interessante e maravilhoso de todos os tempos e só poder tocar a capa e ler pequenos trechos, nunca conhecer a história inteira, nunca levar o livro para casa – nunca _ter_, porque não era _seu_ para _ter_.

E foi quando estava rindo da sua ridícula analogia de _livros_ até mesmo para a dor que sentia que ouviu a campainha soar.

E naquele momento ela sabia que não queria abrir.

**-x-**

Chovia.

Não chovia pouco, nem muito menos levemente. Chovia com força, com vontade, como um castigo a todos aqueles que achavam que no fim das contas o sol sempre volta a brilhar.

Chovia, e ele estava na chuva, encarando a porta da casa da mulher que tinha dado à luz ao seu filho. A mulher que ele sempre quis.

E que estava determinado a ter.

Tocou a campainha, tirando o cabelo dos olhos em um gesto irritado, encharcado, porque simplesmente não se incomodava em estar molhado, porque isso era absolutamente irrelevante.

O que era relevante era que alguém abrisse a porta e ela lhe desse passagem. Uma chance. Uma vida.

Era só o que importava.

A porta se abriu muitos minutos depois e uma confusão de cachos, lágrimas e olhos atormentados pela culpa o encarava.

- Nós precisamos conversar. - ele disse, com um sorriso atravessado no rosto e ela o encarou de volta.

- Eu não quero conversar. Você devia conversar com a sua esposa, Draco, vai embora.

Não havia acusação naquela voz, nem mesmo culpa. Não havia nada. Era vazia, oca, ausente.

Não era Hermione.

- Eu não tenho mais esposa. - ele afirmou, dando um passo na direção dela, que não se moveu, o encarando daquela maneira irritantemente imperturbável, vazia, - Eu _disse_ que nós íamos terminar e eu terminei.

- Parabéns pelo divórcio. Agora vai embora. - ela tentou fechar a porta, mas o olhar dele a fez parar. Era o olhar determinado que ela vira tão poucas vezes, porque Malfoy não era forte, determinação não era sua prerrogativa – não era _nada_. Determinada era ela. Ela era forte.

Mas não agora.

- Eu não vou embora. - ele respondeu, a voz baixa e controlada, enquanto pegava o braço dela e a puxava para si, na chuva fria que caía, a outra mão segurando o queixo dela para que ela o encarasse, - Eu nunca mais vou embora. Porque nós dois já fomos burros demais e está na hora de mostrar porque você era tão inteligente na escola.

O beijo entre eles não era doce ou calmo, era desesperado, como se apenas para garantir que eles ainda estavam ali, vivos. Para garantir que ainda existiam, e sentiam. As roupas molhadas que encontraram o caminho para o chão da sala, o corpo quente dela em contato com o seu gelado pela chuva. Opostos. Como sempre foram.

E pensar que um gesto singelo como um abraço se desmanchava na complexidade da comunicação entre os dois. Não precisavam se olhar para saber o que sentiam, nem se encostar para tocar o desejo palpável. E se estivessem juntos, daquela maneira que os fizera tantas vezes se sentirem culpados, poderiam jurar que sentiriam algo parecido com _amor_ no movimento que executavam.

Os seus beijos a exploraram devagar, conforme sua pele esfriava e a dele esquentava. De olhos fechados, traçaram a trajetória para o quarto que tantas vezes seu melhor amigo dormiu. E que tantas vezes desejou seu _inimigo tão íntimo_ ali. Bem ali.

No conforto dos lençóis conhecidos, quase puídos, com cortinas brancas, janelas altas e móveis de madeira, Draco deitou-a no colchão e percebeu que o cenário não mudava o que sentia. E como seu coração batia feito um adolescente desenfreado no momento em que desceu os lábios para beijá-la novamente.

O barulho do trovão não os assustou. As luzes estavam apagadas, como o resto da casa, mas a visão não poderia enxergar, nunca, _nunca_ o que precisavam ver. Talvez se não fossem tão engolidos pelo ceticismo dos anos, se as marcas de toda uma vida com uma expectativa que só se realizaria ali, vinte e poucos anos depois, seriam capazes de executar um dos sentidos mais primitivos.

Podiam ver, entre a penumbra e as gotas da chuva que se chocavam contra o vidro da janela, as marcas de expressão tão finas, as linhas do desejo mútuo com o morder dos lábios, dilatar da pupila, suspiros e arranhadas nas costas. Não queria perder a textura dele e de suas costas escorregadias, ou mesmo a maneira que seus lábios irritantemente finos e róseos, que quebravam toda a harmonia de seu ser cinza, sussurravam seu nome contra a sua pele e diziam, com o silêncio de oito oitavas, o quanto a desejava ao apertar seus quadris com as mãos para senti-la de novo, de novo, de novo...

E não queria perder todas as cores de lágrimas que secou na sua camisa e no seu peito, a perfeição que as suas costas se arqueavam ao seu encontro e como quase sorria ao ser beijada, tocada, sentida, amada. Podia se afogar no mar castanho de seus olhos, tentando ler todas os sentimentos que Hermione carregava sozinha e ao mesmo tempo entender como se fosse um dicionário simples, porque ela se permitia a transparência e a contradição. Sempre ao mesmo tempo. No mesmo ritmo que o acompanhava e instigava a querer mais.

_E eu te amo, te amo tanto, desesperadamente tanto que não sei o que fazer._

_E eu te amo desde não sei quando, e tenho medo do quanto eu te amo, porque a dor às vezes supera o que eu sinto._

E talvez se apenas se entregassem àquele momento, que não representava nada e ao mesmo tempo parecia um marco final, pudessem demonstrar o que estava preso na garganta, o assunto sobre o qual tantas conversas terminaram daquele jeito e o porquê de os dois se permitirem um sofrimento perpetuado, que parecia amenizar com o êxtase de uma paixão, mas que na verdade só mascarava o quanto doía não saber, não dizer, não explicar.

A chuva parou como se fosse um presságio à conversa que finalmente teriam. A que nenhum dos dois estava pronto e que eventualmente marcaria os dois ainda mais do que estavam. E no final, quando deitaram lado a lado, pararam para pensar no que tinha acontecido e o quê de melancolia não permitiu que Hermione se envergonhasse de sua nudez ou que Draco se levantasse para olhar a janela.

Ficaram apenas ali, refletindo sobre o que fizeram, tentando classificar algo que em vinte anos não foram capazes de nomear. Não foi romântico, ou calmo, foi difícil e desejo, paixão, força e desespero. Foi o fim do que quer que seja que eles tivessem até ali e o início de alguma próxima etapa que nenhum deles sabia muito bem o que seria.

E quando por fim as respirações mais uma vez voltaram ao normal, e os olhos se encontraram, foi a vez de Hermione ser fraca.

Por ser forte naquele momento doía, e ela já não agüentava _mais_.

- Eu preciso pedir uma coisa. - ela disse, a voz baixa e o rosto escondido pelos cabelos, acomodado sobre o peito dele, - E eu preciso que você jure que vai cumprir. Eu preciso que dessa vez, quando você for embora, você não volte mais. Porque eu... _eu não posso mais_, não assim.

O silêncio foi tudo que encontrou suas palavras até a mão dele puxar seu rosto para encará-lo.

- Eu disse que eu não vou embora. Nunca mais.

E não houve sorrisos felizes ou beijos doces naquela hora, houve apenas a confirmação de algo que sempre deveria ter sido.

Houve os olhares que diziam que _daquela vez_ era de verdade.

E era para sempre.

* * *

**Fim**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
